The Four Last Things
by Mareonet
Summary: -AU, Codex of Entities Pt. 1- Several years after the Holy War, the Seven Deadly Sins have disappeared. Where are they—WHAT are they...? Upon the horizon of the new age, horrific, twisted machinations are taking form. Death, Judgment, Heaven, and Hell: the four last stages of the soul in existence. Four ways things can go oh, so wrong. Created pre-chpt. 197 of manga. DISCONTINUED.
1. Soliloquy for the Stars

**A/N:** Welcome to the demo of a Nanatsu no Taizai fanfiction project I am working on. Fear not for my other projects. I have 14 complete chapters for this that I can take my time to upload~

Ban and Meliodas are the main characters. Mostly Ban, especially in the beginning. Finally, I want everyone to know beforehand that the rating is likely going to go up, the feels are strong in this fic, and I am going to be pulling Ban apart and putting him back together for my own cruel amusement in many cruel ways. Also. Serious Meliodas and Ban bromance in the future. But honestly, this is really experimental overall. A way for me to explore ideas, theories, headcanons, and dynamics in the form of a cohesive story.

The overall theme of the series is religious mythologies, such as the Seven Deadly Sins, the Seven Heavenly Virtues, and religious doctrines. This means the "break" chapters allowing commentary and explanations are called "Scriptures".

 **1\. Soliloquy for the Stars**

* * *

"Six stars flew from earth, and from earth they touched the heavens whence they belonged. From that point in the heavens, an abyss of unfeasible blackness spread throughout the lands, laying sorrow in its wake. Land to sea, realm to corporeal; a fallacy for all to endure. Six stars for Seven Deadly Sins."

 _Wahahaha_.

Everyone died. Some thought that way. This was purgatory. But no one blamed the Stars. The stars and their dust did what they thought was right. No one could have known this would happen. The birth of a new age. The birth of a new species. The birth of the end of everything.

 _Ahahaha._

But that's alright, my little doll. You'll be pieced back together, good as new, so that you can join your comrades in righteous battle once more before the end. You'll be better than ever before, untarnished, renewed. Until then, would like to hear a story?

 _Tell me a story._

-:ThFLTh:-

"Once upon a time, before time was known, storytellers weaved the world before the world known today. It was empty, and everyone had their own stories to tell. Some took their ideas from other storytellers, who in turn took some ideas from others. Any good storyteller could manipulate the ideas of others into their own, so no storyteller minded the borrowing of their ideas. Slowly but surely, time was weaved into existence, and the stories flourished.

But some storytellers weren't good at making stories. One was messy, inexperienced, and needed help. Instead of asking for help, they stubbornly refused it, continuing to try fixing their story until a semblance of contentment was felt. The story moved, with smaller stories weaving into existence as time moved on. The storyteller was happy, and loved their story. Their creation.

Time was beyond a force to control, and the story of this teller would soon come into its own existence no longer manipulated by weaves. The story was coming to a close. This made the storyteller sad. This made the storyteller bitter. It was _their_ story. How dare it continue weaving on its own, without the strings to bind it? It would not relinquish control to the new natural order, as some of the other storytellers would do. It would instead change the story. Make it impossible to end.

And unlike the careful machinations that other storytellers took for their stories, this storyteller wanted to make a change _immediately_. Abruptly. Without plan, without consideration for consequence. And in turn, their story broke. It fell apart, its weaves upon hinges, disconcerted and out of place. Broken, possibly, beyond repair."

-:ThFLTh:-

 _Broken._

Yes, dearest, like you are. But not for long. It all needs a fixing, for this storyteller broke everything. Help will not come, not from them. But from you, my dear. My sweet, sinful doll.

 _Sin_.

Another mistake. Everyone is ruined. Everyone is literal. Everything is not as it once was. Everything will die.

There you are, my dear. You are better, now. So beautiful, so unique. You are my legacy, of my own.

Go, now, with the watchful eye upon us. Ever present. Ever Knowing. It is not mine...but It will lead you back home.

 _Wahahaha_.

Six stars for Seven Deadly Sins. Another star has fallen, now, from the heavens to earth. Death will come, with Judgement due before their passage to Heaven or Hell. Be wary of those four last things.

They're Errors.

I didn't make them.


	2. Aftermath

Immortal man he was, memory recovery only an immortal could possibly have, yet he couldn't recall what it was that happened that day. No one could, from what he gathered. "Six stars flew from earth" was what townsfolk said in gossiping whispers and rumors abound, "and from earth they touched the heavens whence they belonged." It was arbitrary. Six stars...for Seven Deadly Sins?

His earliest memory after the Holy War—which he couldn't remember, either, but that was another story—was awakening in a flower bed surrounded by trees and rock walls covered in vines and ivy. The flowers weren't disturbed despite his presence, as if he had been there long enough for them to grow around him. The stars were remarkably vibrant that night, he recalled; the moment his eyes met the sky, they became lost in their endlessness. After that, he had fallen asleep with his eyes open, as if the sky placed him in a trance.

When he finally arose from the flowers, he found himself surrounded by items that he vaguely considered belonging to him: an ornate four-section staff...as well as a silver three-section one, and a tubular grey bag. They seemed dirty, the bag ripped in some places, but overall intact. Highly unusual. Suspicious, even...

Whatever happened during the War left him shirtless, his pants barely holding together in tatters...but better than nothing at all. His hair was very long, messy, and he sported a large beard and mustache. Not minding it, he had gathered his belongings before looking up at the rock formation surrounding him. Jumping up to them, he gazed about the land to gather his bearings. There wasn't much to see past the high tree canopies and fog, but he considered the possibility of a village just a mile or so from where he was based upon a...windmill?...just visible over a group of treetops. What were the odds...?

...But that was just it. All of this was odd...

-:ThFLTh:-

He blinked back to the present. Everything was sideways, the interior of the bar looking incredibly strange. The sound of activity was about him, laughter, cackling and steins clanking. Why was he thinking about that...It was a while ago, now. His eyes closed again, the nearby smell of alcohol caught in his senses. If he recalled everything correctly, the day he awoke from the aftermath of the War was...a month and just about two weeks ago. Approximately. Everything was so strange...

For the first several days after awakening, he couldn't recall his life before he ended up in the field. It was like he was given a new chance at life, or so he thought. He stayed within the village that was indeed near the enclave of a flower field during that time, learning what the world was, again. Looking back at it, now...it was as if life dangled what life he _could_ have had before him, teasing him. _Taunting_ him.

Because then, he had a dream. A jarring, nightmarishly real dream. He couldn't recall all the details, but he had been attacked several times, he called out names of people dear to him, and the ghostlike apparition of a beautiful fairy smiled tearfully at him.

When he awoke, it was as if he had been reborn as his _old_ self. The person he really was.

Ban. The Fox's Sin of Greed.

Then, for some time after that, he, for all intents and purposes, became a madman. He didn't know why, anymore, looking back on it. But he...lost something...and regained it, only to lose something else in the process. That's what it felt like. He drank constantly, was volatile...

He closed his eyes, remembering those painful, twisted days. They were still too fresh in his mind...and had changed him.

At the time, when he found out where he was, he was surprised to find he was located to the far northern part of the continent. Even then, the haze of dark energy from where the first Fairy King's Forest once stood could be felt from several miles away. Because of that same energy, it was taking some time for large congregations of people to relocate back to the area, but a small village or two did exist. With patience and some...minor coercion...he learned of what had happened after the war. And it was as unpleasant as it could possibly be.

The not so shocking bit was that "roughly" six years had passed since the Holy War. That, he could deal with; time meant little to an immortal. The _entirely_ unpleasant bit was that the Kingdom of Liones was gone, wiped off the map. In its place lay ruins of a once prosperous, powerful kingdom. The survivors of Liones were said to now live in Camelot, which stood as a figure of hope and human might in the onset of the new age, allied with what few kingdoms were left. In such a short time, three human kingdoms had been destroyed: Danafor, Edinburgh and now Liones. Though he didn't care much for his fellow human species as a whole, it was still shocking when put into perspective.

...Humans were dwindling...

As for the statuses of his fellow Deadly Sins, they were said to have disappeared entirely. No trace, no rumors outside widely-believed speculation of their deaths—save one—including his own. He still scoffed at that.

Lifting his head from the hard wood of the table, he leaned back into his chair and gave a great yawn, flashing his protracted canines. Sighing, he then adjusted his long hood to hide his face again before glancing about the bar. Now he found himself in Fersen, traveling to no other place but the New Fairy King's Forest. Having traveled practically nonstop for several days, he was taking his time now that his destination was much closer. It was well-deserved, in any case...

Having slept off his stupor and fully coherent again, he paid for his drinks before leaving the bar, bag slung over his shoulder. To no surprise of his, he was being followed. No one from the bar, though he had caught more than one side-eye glare while inside. Was he such a suspicious person...? Granted, after the seeming "decline of humanity", as overheard whispers coined, it would make sense if people were more suspicious of _anyone_ than ever before. Especially during later hours of the day.

The layout of the district in his mind, he casually headed towards the outskirts leading to the road again. The moment he stepped onto the dirt path, his pursuers stopped tailing him. But they didn't take their eyes off him until he was several hundred yards away.

If he kept a good pace, he would make it to the New Fairy King's Forest while blue still held in the heavens. No rest for the wicked.

-:ThFLTh:-

Ban came to learn the destruction of the Kingdom of Liones symbolized something, at least in the eyes of humans. From his travels towards the lower part of Britannia, he overheard discussions of and caught a sense of lingering paranoia and disarray. The resurrection of the Demon Clan made this understandable, and it was made apparent that the end of the Demon Clan's revenge was nowhere near a close. The after the peninsula where the New Fairy King's Forest was located, the latter half of the continent was said to be in worse shape. Strange demonic attacks. Disappearances. And in the midst of it all, the Kingdom of Camelot held its own along with its allies.

That somewhat explained the developing small villages that now existed on the farthest outskirts of the New Fairy King's Forest between it and Fersen. Overlooking the sight upon a hill, Ban deeply exhaled. For whatever reason, humans saw the otherwise dangerous forest as an icon of...safety. Because the previous Fairy King's Forest wasn't destroyed by a demon _at all_.

...Granted, the Fairy King himself hadn't been present at that time...

Walking down the hill, he found a route that went around the closest village to him and straight on to the forest ahead. The smells of pure verdant reached his nose and the tingling of magical energy passed through him when he entered. This was different from the many times he entered in the past, if memory served him right, but had this feeling that if the Fairy King was present, his presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

Unsurprisingly, the creatures within the forest were wary of him, but remained at a distance. He sensed their eyes and aught glimpses of them out of the corners of his, but remained passive as well. The looming darkness of onsetting night doubled within the forest from dense tree canopies that existed at the edges of the forest. Somehow, he found his footing well enough, maneuvering through thick vegetation and twisting paths to his destination, eyes forward.

* * *

An unseen ripple reverberated through the forest air, eventually reaching the large tree at its center. The ripple passed through nothing until it reached the small figure hovering in the air at the tree's highest point. Ochre eyes stared out towards where the intruder entered, but they were wide with surprise. A touch of happiness, sprinkles of wariness and a pinch of anger shone in their depths.

The Sin of Greed had arrived. At last.


	3. Deadly Sins – Scripture I

The past several years did the Fairy King's Forest well, despite how unfortunate it was that Ban wasn't around to help it grow during that time. Proof of that was the forest that now surrounded it, which in itself was mind blowing with its size and depth. The new Sacred Tree was significantly larger than before, with an abundance of beautiful pink almoca leaves upon its branches. While not yet as magnificent as its predecessor had been in the first Fairy King's Forest, it was large enough that even giants could have a way into the Fairy Realm. Unless there was a new Fairy King, the idea didn't seem so far-fetched.

Small flits were visible in the air the closer Ban came to the tree. Upon seeing him, one or two immediately dashed back to the Sacred Tree, while most emitted gasps of surprise and happiness. The familiar murmurs of _"Lord Ban_ " floated about, becoming easier to hear as he neared the long roots and limbs of the tree at its base. Didn't seem like that title was going to go away if they were still calling him by it after _six years_. Sounded better than some "King Ban" nonsense, anyhow.

Some fairies floated about him.

"Welcome back!"

"Lord Ban, welcome back!"

"It's been so long! Welcome back!"

He didn't mind them too much, and his aloof demeanor didn't bother or deter them, either. He climbed up a root and then walked towards one of many entrances into the tree. Upon entering, he took a moment to gaze at the awesome, honest splendor that was the Fairy Realm.

The only way he could even possibly see was thanks to the strange faint glowing lights that seemed to float through the air. They were everywhere, even in the forest behind him closest to the tree. It was different, pleasant. Magical, in its way.

Within the tree were intricate systems of passages and paths leading throughout the trunk and, presumably, several of the larger branches as well. There was likely a way to the very top of the tree from within the interior alone. Webs of tree material and interwoven vines made textures along the sparse interior trunk wall seemed appropriate for climbing. Large leaves and fungi made platforms he was sure were study enough for someone of his size to step on without worry. Beds of flowers decorated several alcoves, and walls of ivy led to chambers on several higher and lower platforms throughout the system of roots.

Only while inside did he take notice of...something...within his bag emitting faint energy. He briefly glanced to it, and then glanced at the fairies that seemed to have taken notice as well. They didn't seem alarmed, rather they seemed surprised and...something else. A bit shocked, maybe. While tempted to see what the fuss was about, he held off upon seeing large movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Ban."

The voice was behind him, annoyingly familiar. Instead of meeting its owner, he remained still.

"...Took you long enough to get here. How long has it been? I'm surprised it took you this long, given your tenacity."

He slowly turned around, looking up to meet the large form that emitted a soft glow much like the specks of light in the air. Without a doubt, he faced the Fairy King. Wearing a navy blue long-sleeved tunic that split at the front, an orange hood visible in the back, and fitted black pants with matching navy and orange boots, he wore colors similar to those of King's from six years ago, but...he sported longer brown hair, just past pointed ears.

But the most obvious difference was that this Fairy King had _wings_. Easily at least two times larger than him, they reminded Ban of moth wings, burnt orange and brown in color with their four eye-like patterns and furry chitin. The hindwings had long tails. Overall, they made his whole being seem larger than his body actually was. Yet somehow, the harder Ban stared, the wings...also seemed familiar.

Entirely aware of the scrutiny, the fairy crossed his arms, head tilted to the side and ochre eyes staring icily upon him. That seemed to be all Ban needed to remember.

With a chuckle, he also tilted his head to the side, but with more exaggeration. "Kiiing~" he chimed. "You got _wings~_ _"_

"Old news." Beginning to rise, King looked up just as Ban suddenly rose off the ground as well.

At first startled, the Fox Sin calmed when he remembered fairies could lift objects...Wait...? He let it go, deciding there was much to catch up on. Instead he waited patiently, watching how the other fairies let them be as he and King rose to the top of the tree.

Many chambers, alcoves, paths, passages, and twists in the interior structure of the tree were passed before they finally stopped at a large fungus that grew in such a way that it made an almost perfectly circular platform before a chamber to their right. There were no other fairies around.

King placed Ban on the fungi before leaning back, his wings fluttering lightly behind him. His arms were still crossed and his expression hadn't changed. Upon catching the younger man's gaze, he beckoned to the chamber.

Cocking his head to the side, Ban looked at it before entering, lowering his bag before letting it go entirely at the entrance. Watching after him for a second, King's eyes then closed.

Upon a bed of flowers within, as perfect and flawless as his memory imprinted in his mind, laid Elaine's body as if in a deep sleep. Understandably, clothes were upon her body this time, a pale green dress with blossoming ivy crawling up her arms and upon the hem. Ban went to his knees before her, gently lifting her still form into his arms and burying his head into her hair.

"...Elaine..." he breathed, his voice pained and a near whisper.

-:ThFLTh:-

When he finally left the chamber, King was still fluttering in the air, arms still crossed and eyes still closed. His expression had smoothed out, however. Upon sensing Ban approach, his eyes opened and the Sins' eyes met. Even if no sound had been made, King had watched Ban enough over the course of their interwoven history to know the man had cried.

He sighed, breaking eye contact, and looked away. "...I don't know where to begin," he admitted.

Ban leaned against the wall near the entrance of the chamber, glancing to the heartwood below. "...What happened, six years ago? After the War?"

Scoffing, King blew at some of the dusty lights that danced around his fingers. "Six years, Ban? It's been eleven years."

Eyes widening significantly, the younger man's head snapped up to stare at the fairy. That was...

"...Anyway...the short of it is," King continued, still avoiding eye contact, "I don't know, either. But whatever it was, it...it changed things. Nothing is the same as it was before that Holy War, which I can't even remember the details of."

A tense pressure, one of dread, if Ban was honest, began to grow within him as he listened.

"I mean. What Holy War? What happened to the Demon Clan? The Goddess Clan? The Kingdom of Liones is no more..." He was calm, but it wasn't an easy calm. More like a resigned, pained calm. "I woke up a year after the war, and not much had changed from the way it is now, save for...well...a lot more paranoia. Everyone was paranoid, as if they had experienced a horrible trauma. You should have seen it...or...maybe not. It was horrible..."

The sudden change in expression that overtook King's features caused Ban to frown.

"...The Fairy Realm was _fading_ during the time I was gone," the king whispered, eyes wide but blankly staring off at nothing. "Everything was dying..." Trailing off, his wings stopped flapping, starting to lower upon the mushroom cap.

"Oi, King...?" Ban took a step forward, concerned.

Snapping out of it, King landed on the mushroom, but rapidly blinked and made eye contact with the immortal. "...Sorry," he said with a small smile that didn't meet his eyes.

Unnerved, the past several days of traveling and remembering and being angry for forgetting and wondering and trying _not_ to wonder beginning to catch up to him, Ban huffed with displeasure. His fingers twitched. "So...nothin' of Cap'n an' the rest?" he asked, but it was almost rhetoric at this point. When there wasn't a response, he watched as the small king shut his eyes, as if ashamed of something.

"I honestly haven't checked the outside world in a while. It's...I have a duty, here, you know. I left for 700 years once, and look at where that got me...and..." King glanced briefly at the chamber, words unsaid. "And then I awaken from some...whatever sort of slumber and find my homeworld dying. I won't leave again."

Despite understanding, Ban was surprised to find himself...disappointed? No. Maybe...? He wasn't too sure, himself. But he _did_ understand, he truly did. It was easy to forget an entire realm depended on the small man before him, especially after what he had done in the past. He pointedly tried to ignore how even some of that seemed hazy...

"So what are you going to do, now, Ban?"

The question brought him out of his treacherous mind, causing him to sigh and scratch his neck. " _Heehh_...No idea, really," he readily admitted. "I got no leads on where anyone else is, tried that already, so I guess I could keep lookin' for a way to bring Elaine back..."

There was no response from King, who seemed to be thinking. He rose into the air again, moving so he was face-to-face with the immortal. After a second of staring into the scarlet orbs that stared impassively back, his expression progressively deepening, he stated, "I've had time to think about what _might_ have happened after the Holy War, Ban. Too much time, maybe. And you're not going to like what I've come up with." He made some more distance between them, fluttering back a bit, before raising his hands out before him.

From around them, the glowing lights moved until they formed a swirling mass roughly the size of an adult male's fist in the air between both Sins.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Ban watched with bated fascination. Seemed like King was holding out on his tricks.

"The way I see it." King shook his head, starting again with, "...To put it simply. We fucked up."

Scarlet eyes darted to look at him. "Come agaiiin~?"

"We. Fucked. Up." Waving a lowered hand, King huffed in annoyance. "Somehow. All of us. The Demons, the Goddesses, everyone. Anyone who fought in that war helped trigger something. _Somehow_. Of course, I can't remember, you can't remember, and we can't find anyone else who was present at the time to see if _they_ might remember. But that's the gist of what I've come to understand."

The glowing mass shifted before a soft ripple ran through it from a single point that glowed brighter than the mass itself.

"Some sort of ripple effect spread from where we fought in the Holy War, running through the entire world and even other realms," King explained. "...In theory."

The bright light that started the ripple turned a softer color, blending in, before darkness spread throughout the orb and turning it a transparent color. That, or it simply disappeared. The blackness ran back towards where the brighter spot originally was.

"Now something is spreading throughout the lands. I can _feel_ it, Ban. It's not exactly good, but not exactly bad, either."

Digging in his ear, the immortal heaved a great sigh. "An' what do you think we should do, hmmm?" he asked. He looked at the small king, flashing a fanged grin. "We probably aren't even the Deadly Sins, anymore. Just _us_ ~ "

The abrupt darkening of King's expression again made that dread build within him. "Oh, _no_ , Ban." Slowly shaking his head, the Grizzly Sin's face twisted into a grimacing frown as he murmured, "We are most _definitely_ Sins, now, and _wretchedly_ deadly. I can feel it. In a way I didn't think was even possible. You're different from before. I'm different from before. I cannot and will not stop you from doing what you want, but watch yourself."

Taken aback, and _not_ enjoying the feeling, Ban found himself in the air again as his companion lifted him and his belongings up and brought them both back down to the ground level of the tree. While they traveled through the impossibly complex interior, King avoided eye contact again.

"...I stay here to prevent my Sloth from becoming a hassle," he muttered, almost to himself. An ocher orb was turned onto the Fox Sin. "...You watch your Greed out there, okay?"

Not at all enjoying how the conversation was a bizarre mix of informative, secretive and mysterious all at once, Ban's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Meaning~?"

Looking forward again, King's lips pursed and he exhaled through his nose. Somehow, Ban's canines were larger than they were eleven year ago. He doubted the man was even aware. "...Maybe I don't even know, myself," he muttered again. "Admittedly, I'm nervous. And...scared, maybe."

"What—"

" _Listen_ , Ban!" They came to an abrupt stop in the air and King brought Ban closer to look him in the eye. "I don't know if you can and don't care if you _can't_ understand! But you _can_ listen to me, for **once** in your goddamned life!" he hissed seriously, fists balled. "There is something **_wrong_**. Maybe not _bad_ wrong in the cosmos of existence, but it's _wrong_ to _everyone else_."

Against his will, Ban's upper lip slightly curled, one of his fangs on display, as he icily growled, "What do you want **_me_** to about it, then?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." Exasperated, King shook his head, continuing to move them along. "...Can I just be worried about my fellow Sin?" He raised a brow in confusion when he was abruptly laughed at.

" _Kakakaah~!_ Oh, yeah. Now **I** _knooow_ there's somethin' wrong~" Ban scoffed. "Since when, King? Since. _When_?"

Deadpan, King ignored that remark, pointedly looking ahead. There were just too many times to count and he wasn't going to embarrass himself anymore in front of the Fox Sin over something _about_ the Fox Sin.

They made it back to where Ban had entered the tree. King lowered the immortal back onto the ground and was about to hand his bag back to him when he noticed...

"Ban...? What's inside your bag that's emitting that energy?"

" _Aaahn_...?" That was the umpteenth time a fairy looked at his bag like that. He'd roll his eyes if it was any more absurd. Instead, he scoffed, taking the bag from before the inquisitive king and reached into it. He pulled Courechouse and his three-section staff from out of it, showing them off.

But the ochre orbs were still on the bag. "...No, there's something else in there..."

Ban was confused, now, but lowered to the ground and placed the weapons down before reaching into the patched bag. There was a small pocket inside that he really never noticed before. Recalled, but never really noticed. He unbuttoned it and reached inside. There was something small, maybe the size of a nut. He pulled it out and held it in his palm, standing up so King could see it, too.

If not for the dusty glow of the lights, he wouldn't have been able seen too much, but it _looked_ similar to...a nut of some kind. Both men stared at it.

"...Ban..."

" _Ahn_ ~?"

"Judging by your expression, I can tell you can't remember who gave that to you. But I need you to do me a _huge_ favor and **_try_** to remember who gave it that you."

Looking up, Ban was met with a wide-eyed, entirely shell-shocked Fairy King. Head cocking to the side, he glanced back at the nut...seed...whatever thing and tried to do just that.

Some things were just as hazy as they were from the time he awoke in the flower bed, but some smaller details had come back, of course, such as the name of and just what his intricate four-sectioned staff really was, and...well, it wasn't until that god-awful dream that honestly made him go mad until he remembered who _he_ was. The seed, on the other hand...

Well, if King's expression was anything to go by, and the fact that even the other fairies noticed something...it had to be fairy related. Which meant Elaine. He thought about her, about the last time he saw her alive...

"...Elaine gave it to me...in Liones," he muttered, just a touch somber that he had forgotten that as well. He couldn't imagine why she gave it to him, though. Yet he vaguely remembered how happy she had been... "It was...before I went to kill that soul-suckin' demon that was going after Cap'n's soul."

Slightly nodding, a soft smile spread on the fairy's face at the mention of his sister, his expression easing. He seemed to remember something from those words as well. "...Yeah...I...I thought so. She had been so happy, when I spoke to her before the Fight Festival..." His eyes slowly looked up to meet Ban's, but they were happy, in a way. "...You two..." he began, but thought better of it and simply shook his head with a smile.

A brow rising, the younger man waited patiently for an explanation, which he could sense was coming once King...calmed down, apparently.

Briefly closing his eyes, the Grizzly Sin took a deep breath, calming completely. "...Fairies...are governed by...a...higher force, if you haven't noticed. As you probably understand now, even the Fairy King isn't called so by choice or vote, like with most mortal sovereigns. Instead, the Sacred Tree chooses us. Same as that, the Sacred Tree chooses when...more of us are born," he softly explained, his eyes on the seed as he spoke.

This rather interesting but confusing discussion went right by Ban's radar.

"Most people don't even seem to wonder how fairies are born...and probably think it strange, if they did. We do look more like children, after all. Traditional mating rituals, in that manner, seem wrong in any other race's eyes..."

"Get to the point, King~"

Even that normal jab didn't bother the Fairy King. He only smiled wider. "...Ban...something strange happened between you and Elaine before the Fight Festival, right?" Instead of waiting for a response, he continued, "A...close feeling between you two...and a sort of...intimate, yet internal euphoria that brought you even closer."

Ban looked confused. "How do you know?" His head tilted to the side. "...Elaine told you?"

"No. This seed proves it." King looked up and met the scarlet eyes. "The Sacred Tree granted you two...offspring."

Eyes slanting, the immortal glanced from the fairy to the seed. And then back again. "...Offspring," he repeated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It's...uncommon, to be honest. I mean...I heard it was happening more, especially after the attack on the New Fairy King's Forest from that Albion—"

"King~"

"—not to mention the destruction of the old Fairy King's Forest—"

"King, it's a fuckin' _seed_ ~"

That snapped King out of his unusual mood as he glared up at him. "It's not _just_ a _fucking_ **seed**! It's your and Elaine's future child!"

" _Kakaaah_! Suuure~"

"What, that fairies are born from flowers?!"

Pausing, Ban's head tilted to the side. "...Well...if you say it like _that_ ~" He looked down at the seed in his palm and somehow felt as if, for the first time he could (currently) recall, his mind nearly went blank. "...How?" was all he managed.

"It's simple. You bond, but not just...getting to know one another. It's like...your souls bond. They...come together out of love. That's the only way fairies can be born, you know. Through love."

He made a small, half-hearted smile. But...the seed was so small...and... _and_..."What do I do with it?" he found the words leaving his mouth despite his confused, jarred mentality.

King closed the larger palm over the seed and met the slanted eyes again. "Simple. You plant it in fertile, uncorrupted soil. The best place would be the Fairy King's Forest, of course," he said with a smile, and this time, it met his shining ochre orbs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prepare yourself for the first revelation of Scripture!

 _~The Fox is being watched from eyes in the forest.~_

Firstly. I mean it when I say I'm beating the shit out of Ban later.

Second, yes, I gave Ban and Elaine a child because they are based upon parents of a child anyway, so their kid was missing! I _may_ or may _not_ have said child have an important role in possible continuations of this story...

I also want to let everyone know in advance that I am sorry for such short chapters! This isn't my norm at all! I'm seeing such a moving image in my head when I look ahead at where the story is going that sometimes I just **have** to end a chapter at a spot, even if it's really short. The first chapter, which is enigmatic for a reason, is going to be _the_ shortest chapter. It's practically just a page long, from my Microsoft Word standards...

That's another thing. The pacing may seem rushed a bit, especially later on. I am sorry...

And dear god, I apologize for destroying Ban's character. I am trying SO damn hard to get it right, even just flipping open the manga to make sure it at least _might_ work. But Ban can also be very unpredictable to the point of seeming "out-of-character" to those who know him, so...maybe I can do this.

King is a fun character to portray. The little man has nice dimensions to him. I hope the fact that he has been traumatized by something is obvious, here...

This piece of Scripture is brought to you in part by ramblings incurred by being a bumbling, lonely author! Better pieces of Scripture comin' at you after chapter 6.

Stay tuned, and thank you for reeeading~


	4. The Sin of Greed

For as long as Ban could remember, "family" was a dangerous word. They all died before his eyes, while he lived on. Even before immortality. He was loathe to think of his fellow Sins as such, though the word had surfaced in his mind in the worst—and best—times, when he thought back on the years past. Last thing he ever expected was to inadvertently _start_ a family of his _own_.

He rested in a canopy of leaves and branches high in a tree within the forest. It was surprisingly comfortable, despite his preferences...or maybe that was exactly why. From where he was, he had a perfect view of the Sacred Tree, the nearly invisible flits of light giving it a glow and the fairies' wings reflecting the light. It was another nightlight, but not as magnificent as the moon.

Now that he was slightly calmer, he had the faintest inkling that King noticed his shock upon learning what the seed was. Why else would the Fairy King allow him—a human—to stay within the forest for the night instead of one of the neighboring human villages?

 _"...Can I just be worried about my fellow Sin?"_

A touch of a smile formed upon his lips, but he wiped it away when he became aware of it. King was acting strange, even the fairy admitted to it...

Scratch that, he didn't want to think about that, either. All recalling the conversation from earlier did was make him feel in a way he really felt was best not to feel at the moment. Which was a strange thought in itself and brought him _back_ to what King had said. His fingers twitched.

He softly growled, turning onto his side with his back to the tree. Closing his eyes, he adjusted his breathing, calming his mind and body. A blank slate. Darkness within his mind. The audible beats of his undead, living heart...

After many long minutes, his mind slipped into a dream in the form of a memory.

-:ThFLTh:-

 _"I promised a delivery of liquor somewhere the day after tomorrow."_

 _In the end, they agreed to help, especially after Oslow and King appeared. The Fox Sin saw it as a good way for the siblings to interact after over 700 years apart. Naturally, he would make sure she put aside some time for him as well._

 _So he made doubly sure that she was okay before entrusting her to her older brother. He then aided the weakened Sin of Pride with the barrels of alcohol, loading up a cart in exchange for a whole barrel for himself. After the easy task was done, he checked up on his lover and even Jericho before staying in a small little corner of the world, for all he cared, with an entire barrel of alcohol to himself._

 _He drank harder than he had in a long time, that night. He could feel the worried glances that Escanor, Jericho—all of them would shoot his way now and then. Pfft, he was fine. It wasn't like he was going to_ die _or anything..._

 _An hour in of drinking, he was kicked outside by King. Too much noise, the Fairy King said. Fine, fine...his sister did need to rest..._

 _So he spent that night entirely, impossibly intoxicated, dreaming of when he would be able to spend time with_ her _, who was actually, physically near. It was the happiest night he had in a long time. And he didn't even have to fight or kill or spill blood or anything! It was so strange, but...not unwanted. Though he never did finish that whole barrel._

 _The rest of what happened that night into the next day went as a blur, a hazy, muddled blur...until he came into consciousness to catch her looking down at him with her honey-golden eyes._

 _"Elaine..." he murmured, immediately pulling her down into an embrace. She giggled, a chiming, musical sound, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Her loving gaze met his eyes, reminding him of the one she gave him the day before when they met, though her eyes hadn't been as clear. Sparkling. "I feel wonderful, Ban," she softly responded, as if only wanting him to hear. Moving one hand to caress his cheek, she slowly shook her head. "...I can't believe I'm not dreaming..."_

 _"...Same here..." He reached up to gently comb his fingers through her fair locks. A sheepish grin graced his scarred face. "...Sorry if I was kinda loud last night."_

 _She only smiled at him. "I've been watching you for a long time. I know what you're like," she assured._

 _And it did assure him, though an annoying voice whispered something within him that he blocked out. Instead, he gazed upon her. Elaine. She was really here. The overwhelming urge to kiss her caused him to slant his eyes, cracking a fanged smirk. He moved quickly, one second below her, and in the next, above her as she now laid upon the grass._

 _She blinked in confusion, noticing their positions a tad too late. But she smiled. "Ba—"_

 _He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, only deepening when she responded in kind. She parted his lips, teasing her tongue against his, and he greedily slipped his within her mouth. The soft sound she made urged him, made him greedier. Her arms were around his neck again, and he pulled them up so he was sitting with her in his lap._

 _They gently parted, and she giggled while sucking on his lower lip. When did she learn to do that...? Legs wrapping protectively around her, one hand on her side, he used the other to cup the back of her head. When she stopped sucking on his lip—which he_ really _liked, for some reason—she suddenly licked one of his fangs, causing him to grin._

 _He_ **really** _liked_ that _._

 _"I like your fangs," she admitted, head tilting while eyeing them. Her free hand caressed the scar upon his neck. "...I wonder why they're so sharp...so long."_

 _"Born that way~_ _" he answered matter-of-factly. Lowering the hand behind her head, he touched one of his sharp canines. "...Sometimes they hurt..."_

 _She softly laughed, shaking her head. "That doesn't sound good, Ban."_

 _"Ahn...Maybe so~_ _"_

 _His eyes drank in her form, which he only just noticed was adorned with different clothes than from the day before. Instead of the dress made of red petals, she wore a modest green dress with a white apron, likely something Escanor gave her. Distantly, he did wonder what the old man even had them for...or for whom..._

 _She noticed his scrutiny. "Do you think it looks okay?" she asked with uncertainty. Her hand lowered to touch the fabric. "They're human clothes..."_

 _"You look great~"_

 _He meant it. Her eyes met his and he saw her uncertainty ease. But he knew it would likely be mentioned again. With that in mind, he lowered his hand from her side and slipped both his hands around hers. Eyes closing, he lifted her hands to his mouth and pressed his lips to their entwined embrace._

 _A different emotion ran through him. He was elated, happier than he had been in so many years. But there was a lingering sadness that would not escape him. A fear, as well. Somewhere in his heart, he was afraid he would lose her again. Somehow...he_ knew _he would. Someone brought back with the aid of demons, whether intentional or not...Someone of that circumstance..._ Could _they stay?_

 _..._ Should _they stay...?_

 _He didn't know when the warm tears began to cascade down his cheeks, but they were falling nonetheless. Why were his hands shaking. Why was his heart beating so fast. Why did he hurt inside, so painfully and indiscriminate._

 _What did he_ do _in his past life_ _to deserve the ones he loved being taken from him all the time...?_

 _Somehow, he lost his grasp on her hands, and they were suddenly on his face, wiping his tears. Wordlessly, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, comforting him. Unclenching his hands, he placed them over hers, and then looked up at her with glassy eyes. Though her expression was also somber, she wasn't crying. What he saw more of was understanding, a silent communication of similar thought._

 _He never felt so thankful to have her with him. To have someone to call his. He stole what wasn't his that he wanted for what was otherwise his whole life. But for something he wanted—some_ one _—who wanted to be stolen by him...She had so much power over him with that simple fact. It made him greedy for her._

 _"Elaine..." he whispered, murmuring into her hair while holding her in his arms._

 _She smiled. "Ba~an~_ _" she sang, snuggling closer to him._

 _Briefly closing his eyes, a warm grin spread on his face. "I—"_

 _It began as a euphoric sensation that rendered him unable to speak for just a moment. His eyes slowly closed, and he could see her, but...not see her. Feel her. She was so warm, so bright. Within his soul, he felt her near him, and he huddled around her, protective and possessive. She was his. He was hers._

 _And then it was over._

 _Eyes snapping open, he looked down to see her slanted eyes gazing up at him, glassy with happy tears. "Elaine...wha—?"_

 _She placed a finger over his lips before bringing him down into a slow, deep kiss, and once again, the world was forgotten._

 _He never really noticed how her free hand suddenly cupped something small in its grasp._

-:ThFLTh:-

With the moon and the stars as a witness, in the folds of sleep, a tear flowed softly down the cheek of the Fox Sin of Greed.


	5. Seed of Transgression

The next morning, King set out to find Ban the moment he could no longer contain himself from doing so. He flew through the air with a large smile upon his face, eager to get the seed planted as soon as possible.

He spent most of his time the night before in his own form of shock, which was a comical tirade of wondering aloud _how_ it happened to smacking himself upside the head that there was nothing he actually had to be worried about that _had_ happened. It wasn't as if Ban was like their captain. He shuddered at the thought of Ban being like the Sin of Wrath in that sort of way. There would be no amount of love between him and his sister that he would _not_ object against.

...Well, maybe not...

But no! He knew Ban well enough to know that however it happened, it had been natural, pure. And, if he guessed, probably bittersweet. Elaine probably didn't even think it could have happened, either. It wasn't like human or giant mating where it was a conscious thing. The Sacred Tree made it possible.

...And it chose his little sister!

He practically screamed with happiness as he flew through the air. The other fairies smiled at his antics, almost just as happy as he was. Of course, he didn't keep the news to himself. No fairy would. This was a huge, HUGE thing for ALL fairies! And the fact that they loved Ban as well made it twice as good!

But, of course, he made sure they didn't actually do anything as crazy as he was doing...in case Ban saw. He had a feeling the poor immortal still hadn't fully registered the news...

Slowing down as he neared Ban's presence, he sincerely hoped the Sin of Greed had accepted it, at least...

He made out the dark shape amongst the verdant and came to a stop. "Yo, Ban! Good morning~!" _Waaay too cheerful, but I really can't help it!_ he thought to himself. Still felt a bit silly.

The tall form stood to full height, giving a great yawn that would make predators double-take. (Did Ban count as a predator...? Sort of?) There really was something off about how long those fangs had suddenly become...

Scarlet eyes looked up at him, their owner blinking before grabbing his coat upon a branch. "Still not used to you with wings, King~ " he admitted.

"Good. Don't. I want you to wonder who I am so I can remind you in such familiar ways." Out of nowhere, Chastiefol in its spear form appeared behind the fairy, twirling in the air.

This did bring a grin to the immortal's face. He eyed the Sacred Treasure before asking, "Where was that, yesterday, anyway? Normally you'd carry it in its pillow form or somethin'."

"Too slothful," was the king's only response before flying in circles. Chastiefol was suddenly gone again. "C'mooon!"

A complete, 360-degree change from the way he was the day before. This side of him was...slightly more like the King Ban was used to. Were new fairies really so uncommon...?

Coat on, he grabbed his bag before jumping down from the tree. "Where to, Fairy Kiiing?~ " he asked, looking back up at the fluttering form.

"Well, that's up to you, really. It's your child." King lowered, but remained airborne.

Looking around the verdant, Ban shook his head. "I don't know this forest. An' anyways, what happens to the flower after the child is born?"

"It remains in the forest. Fairies can also get their chosen item from it." King looked around and then pointed towards what was otherwise a random area to Ban. "Let's go that way," he said.

"Lead on~ "

And lead he did, bringing his immortal companion on a short trek through the enormous forest. As he did, he explained that he thought an area where sunlight could filter through easily but also give shade during certain times of the day would be the preferred locale. He then went into some other flora and fauna jargon that went in one of Ban's ear and out the next. All that mattered to him was...

...

Well, he didn't know just yet, but not whatever King was going on about.

"And we're here!"

King flew over the area, caressing some of the tree canopies with his hands. As Ban neared, he was startled by its somewhat familiar landscape. It looked almost like...the area he awoke in when he...

"This seems like a good spot."

As if things couldn't get any weirder, the location King chose was...roughly the same spot in this metaphysical copy of the flower field where he awoke after eleven years. Some sort of sign...?

But he didn't dwindle of the thought for long, moving to where the fairy indicated before taking the seed out of his bag. Now that he knew, he had kept an eye on the soft, thrumming energy that the seed emitted. Gently, he dug a small hole with his hand in the dirt, and then placed the seed inside before covering it up again.

As if knowing what to do, he rolled up his sleeve to show his wrist and cut it with a quick slash with his other hand. The blood poured down into the soil, giving life to it, just as he did for the Sacred Tree. Wrist out over the small mound, he let the sanguine run until his wrist healed. Rolling his sleeve down, he lowered his hands and stared at the darkened soil. Waiting.

* * *

For the first time, Ban stayed at the Fairy King's Forest for longer than a few hours, and in the immortal's own eyes, the fairies seemed more than happy to let him stay. Even Gerheade didn't seem to mind his presence, and if she did, she tolerated it for logical reasons: King was present the entire time, Ban gave blood to the Sacred Tree every day he was there, a new fairy was to soon be born, and, of course, said fairy-child was none other than the niece or nephew of the Fairy King and the offspring of their savior, Ban himself. More than one good reason to tolerate the presence of a human, regardless of who it was.

Despite that fact, Ban didn't stay around long enough to be any sort of a bother to the fairies. He only came directly to the Sacred Tree to give it blood and, of course, quietly pine over Elaine's still body, now with a renewed sort of longing. Despite the fact that King was smart enough to choose a spot that was farther from the tree than what was supposedly "usual", Ban never stayed within the forest when it wasn't necessary.

There was a small human village just a few miles outside the reach of the Fairy King's Forest, and there was where Ban normally spent his time. Waiting. Patiently. With...something else bothering him. But the Fairy King kept a renewed eye on the immortal the way he never did before since he discovered the seed. And he noticed.

After ten years, King had ventured outside of the Fairy King's Forest. Despite his own words. He watched from a distance as Ban gulped down his tenth stein of ale within the bar, his face twisted in a sort of pained, amused and yet displeased scowl. From the windows, he could see him, and had been watching for the past hour. Just an hour. Within that hour, Ban had consumed—well, now eleven steins. His ghastly low tolerance made it that he was beyond coherence, at that.

It wasn't a lively, party-hardy sort of rapid consumption, either. Like the night he was reunited with Elaine. No, Ban had been quiet, head lowered and antsy. Annoyed. Confused. Lost? King couldn't even see the man's face and could figure all of this. Reading a person's mind, or heart, was as easy now as it had been so long ago.

But, great _Holy War_ , were Ban's drunken thoughts chaotic as _hell_. Translating them proved a good mental challenge.

The immortal was eager, in his way, to see a fairy child be born, but it wasn't... _just_ a fairy child. It was _his_ and _Elaine's_ child. Not to mention...half-fairy. Half...immortal? Could that even...happen?

King...honestly...hadn't considered that. But he doubted it. Mostly. The only doubt he had against that "mostly" factor was because of...reasons...

A prevalent thought, floaty as it was, was that the Fox Sin even believed himself to be unfit for anything like this. For anything even like what he had done already.

This just felt invasive, so King made no mental comment about that.

With a sigh that smoothed his face of any sort of displeasure, he transformed into his human form before lowering down to the ground from the tree and then walked into the bar.

There was the usual raucous noise associated with a tavern that met his ears the moment he walked in, along with some rather concerned whispers as he neared the immortal. Because anyone who knew humans knew that fifteen pints of hard liquor was enough to kill a man.

But Ban wasn't done, and that was all King needed to know.

He sat down across from the immortal at his stein-filled table, focusing on him. The lanky form was hunched over, eyes downcast and face entirely flushed from deep intoxication. King had seen Ban at this point of intoxication many, many times in their intertwined lives together as comrades. But never before had it been so soon, so forced...and never had he seen the man without a smile while so deeply gone.

"...I didn't do it...on purpose," the younger man whispered, unprovoked.

King made a nod. "I know." He eyed the stein that was tentatively placed before the inebriated form.

Taking it up in his hand, Ban placed it to his lips. "Shouldn't have happened."

Eyes briefly closing, King rested his arms on the table.

"...Didn't... _know_...it _could_ happen..." The contents of the stein were quickly, desperately consumed.

"I know."

Hiccupping, Ban slammed the stein on the table. "...King...I didn't...didn't mean to—."

"I know."

"I want it, now, but—"

"So do I."

At this, Ban paused, glancing up. Dazed and confused. "...Hehhh... _Reeeally_ , King?~ "

"It _is_ uncommon, you know. And it's my sister's child, too."

The corner of Ban's lips twitched, his eyes slanting at the reminder. "Truuue~ I wonder if they'll...look like heeer... "

"Probably. Her blood is probably stronger than yours, anyway."

Ban actually laughed at this, in his signature way. " _Kaakaah_ ~! Probably right~! " He then chuckled, hand sliding off the table as his head lowered. "...Elaine..." he suddenly murmured, his tone so unexpectedly somber and wistful.

It took the king be a moment to realize what was happening, but the easily unnoticeable spasm that ran through the lanky form reminded him the man had consumed enough alcohol to kill a human being. King watched grimly as his immortal companion sat calmly while experiencing his daily dose of alcohol poisoning, slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ban opened his eyes to greet a clear, blue sky, surrounded by verdant and magic. He slowly sat upright, recalling the night before. Not too far from him were his belongings and his child-flower, as the fairies called it. King had brought his sorry ass back to the Fairy King's Forest. Exhaling, he laid back on the grass, tucking his arms under his head to stare at the sky again.

It seemed like mid-morning, which was later than the normal time he awoke. But it was fine...Not like anyone was waiting for him or he had much to do...

Glancing over at his child-flower, he found himself smiling. At it. Scoffing at himself, he sat upright and scooted over to it. Moving onto his stomach, he stared at it, marveled. "...You're growing _sooo_ biiig~ " he whistled, more to it than to himself. "...You're so pretty...~ "

And it was; a beautiful pale red, bell-shaped cocoon with large sepals to support the eventual petals. Honestly, he had never seen anything like it, but that wasn't much to begin with. From what another admiring fairy had said to him once, all of the child-flowers were cocoon-like, to house the child inside. Their colors and styles, however, depended on their parents.

As it was now, just a few days in after it was planted, it was sprouting well and larger than any normal flower could be at this stage; on the grass, he had to look up at it. Of course, it wasn't just a flower, so that was to be somewhat expected. According to King, fairies grew quickly in comparison to more traditional births. Days. Not months. All things considered, Ban wasn't so sure he could tolerate nine months of waiting around, anyway.

He then cut his wrist before placing it over the ground where the stem grew, giving the flower its special nourishment. Like the Sacred Tree, it grew before his eyes, its stem thickening to hold the weight of the cocoon. After the cut healed, he sat upright, legs out on the bed of flowers and grass while leaning on his hands. Admiring it.

The petals, which essentially made up the cocoon part, were surprisingly thick. He couldn't even see what was growing inside when the sunlight shined on it directly. They were also very soft, pillow-like, with just the barest texture of fuzzy leaves.

After a moment of admiration, he stood up, scooping his bag off the ground. He just decided. One more trip to the Sacred Tree before he went off for a little while.

-:ThFLTh:-

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He glanced over to the Fairy King further to his left before looking back at the blood that flowed from his cut wrist.

A sigh. "Well...Don't be gone too long. If your child is born before you get back..."

"Won't be long~ " he chimed, still staring at the blood. "I know you can handle it~ "

Beside the king, Gerheade silently observed.

The cut shortly healed, and Ban adjusted his coat, hiding his face with the long hood. He then turned around and silently walked by the two fairies into the archway of thick vines that lead back into the tree.

After he left, King moved closer to the blood to watch it ripple. "...If this was any other circumstance...No, if several other circumstances weren't into play," he softly observed, "this would be...entirely morbid. Profane, even."

Gerheade came to his side. She, too, ended up staring at the sanguine. "I agree. It's been some time since this happened. All things considered, I believe we are fortunate...to have Lord Ban," she said softly.

Before them, a large body of sanguine-colored liquid gently rippled from the center of its form. It came from within the tree itself, pooling into a crater just about four feet deep. Where the ripple began, the center point was noticeably lighter than the rest of the liquid's bloodier color. Pink.

Like the Fountain of Youth that ran throughout Ban's bloodstream.


	6. Gathering Sinners – Scripture II

Gentle sunshine shone upon the clearing of flowers in the Fairy King's Forest, the child-flower's leaves swaying in the mid-afternoon breeze. It had grown to a very large size, the cocoon portion alone the size of a barrel. Its overall size hadn't changed in the past day, only turning upright towards the sky so the stigma and anthers would get direct sunlight and so the child within wouldn't fall out when it bloomed. It wouldn't take a botanist to know it would soon bloom once this started happening.

Almost three days had passed since Ban left the forest. There was still time. The man in question, however, was located roughly 30 miles to the southeast of the Fairy King's Forest in the town of Dalmary. Just slightly into the parts of the continent that were afflicted by the stranger phenomena.

* * *

The clopping of hooves resonated on the pavement, causing many to glance over to see who the person was upon the horse. The fully armored figure alarmed some, though most of the town's inhabitants looked on with curiosity. Who was this person? A knight, no doubt. They had never been seen in town before, but they made it past the guarded gates into the town, so at the very least they were not a threat. So people told themselves.

Head held high, the person seemed mighty knightly upon the horse as they rode through. Upon coming to a market square, they stopped and looked about. Spotting some people gathered at a nearby stall, they rode slightly closer. "Excuse me."

The voice took every person, including the vendor, by surprise. For one, it was not masculine, as the knight's unisex armor gave off such an impression. This seemed to ease the people's worries a bit. Just a bit; a voice could mean little towards a person's identity.

The vendor was the one to respond. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I am looking for a place where one can get local information," the knight explained, "of the goings on."

"Ah, that'll be the tavern, o'course. All the local gossip and such can be heard there." The man pointed down a street. "Just take that there street past the fisherman's stall until you see the sign of the tavern, Wandermere."

"Thank you, good sir." Giving a nod, the knight urged their horse on, following the vendor's directions.

Just past the fisherman's stall on the opposite side of the square, a barely-audible commotion was being made down the street. People looked alarmed and the knight heard someone call to get the town's guards. As the knight steadily approached, the sound of commotion inside became even louder and someone was even thrown out a window.

A small group of people whispered amongst themselves over what was going on. Approaching them, the knight politely asked that very question. Apparently, a stranger—a traveler—had entered the tavern and had gotten impossibly drunk. This wasn't a problem until someone overheard them mutter something "offensive" that caused a fight. Now the amount of people involved had reached levels ridiculous because no one was able to break the men up. If it kept up, the tavern was going to be destroyed.

The knight took a moment to ponder over this. With an audible sigh that sounded almost long-suffering, they lowered off their horse before rushing inside the tavern, slipping past the many lingering bodies entertained by it all.

Indeed, the interior of the tavern was in bad shape, chairs and tables broken and overturned, scatterings of glass upon the floor, and the strong scent of alcohol in the air from the amount spilled over the floor. But the really shocking bit was the amount of people—grown men—who were trying to pull a towering, hooded dark red figure off of a man who was surely in need of immediate medical attention.

"C'mon, mate, the man meant no harm!" one of them men pled, bulky arms around the figure's slender waist and trying to pull him off of the bleeding man struggling for air.

" _Aahhnn_ ~?" the figured drawled, holding said man by his neck. Only their upturned scowl was visible beneath the long hood, giving a good view of their prominent fangs. In their free hand, a bottle of ale dangled between two long fingers. "Oh, did he, noooow~ Funny, 'cause I remember hiiim attacking meee first~"

The injured man struggled to release the vice grip around his neck, trying everything from punching the taller figure to pulling back fingers. But they just...turned back up to grasp him again!

The knight's head snapped back to see guards rapidly approaching. Having only seconds to quickly come up with some way to get the figure's attention, they stepped further into the tavern, glass breaking under their armor. "Oy! You!"

The hood raised a bit, head turning into their direction.

"Yeah, you! You...um...you FAIRY KILLER!"

All at once, several things happened.

For one, thankfully, the bleeding man was dropped.

Secondly, all of the men that were holding the tower of a man back (or trying to) were suddenly thrown back against the walls and the bar counter after said towering figure merely shrugged them away.

"You in the bar!" the guards shouted outside.

So the knight continued, but took a step back. "Y-Yeah, I know y-you—what you...did...to her..." The last part was a whisper, all gusto done and gone, as they didn't want to say it. But, oh, they had to say it.

From outside the tavern, the people nearest to it and the guards just approaching all suddenly stopped in unadulterated terror at the killing intent that exploded from within. In that same second, the silver knight sped out of the tavern screaming for dear life at the speed of sound, for all they were worth.

A reddish blur, and the source of the killing intent, was just paces behind them.

Jumping onto the buildings in the town, the knight maneuvered around with impressive, supernatural speed, pushing as fast as they could go. They then dropped down into an alley, using that same speed on foot to run through the streets. Dodging and weaving through streets and alleyways, they didn't dare turn around to see how close the figure was, instead focusing on leaving the town and bringing their pursuer with them.

Abruptly crying out, they fell violently backwards as their helmet was pulled off. They didn't even get the chance to hit the pavement before slender fingers snaked around their neck and slammed them to the ground. A heartbeat later, they were thrown high against the wall, still held by their neck, and the hand tightened its hold.

The figure's hood still obscured most of their face, but the scar was unmistakable. "Dunno who you are...but you have some _guts_ ~" they chimed murderously before taking an idle swig from their bottle.

"Lo...Lord...Ban..." the knight breathed. "It's...me. El...Eliza...beth..."

The squeezing stopped, but didn't loosen. The bottle lowered. "...Elizabeth...?" After a second, not at all minding the struggling woman, the man made an audible gasp. "...The Cap'n's woman!" he shouted, swiftly retracting his hand and stepping away as if he had been burned.

Collapsing to the ground, the woman gasped for air and raised a hand to massage her neck, silver hair unkempt and in her face. "Lord—" she was interrupted by violent coughs, and tears began to stream down her face.

"...Wait...shit..." Ban muttered, not knowing the best course of action to take, here. "...If you're Elizabeth—"

"I said...what I said...to get your attention, Lord Ban. I...I deeply apologize for it," she explained to him, voice shaky and wiping away her tears with her free hand.

Shoulder slumping, the Sin of Greed looked up to the sky. "...Well, fuuuck me~ " Down went the ale before the bottle was thrown away with a shatter.

A hand was held out to her, and she took it gratefully. She was helped onto her feet, and then she looked up at him. Managed a shockingly honest smile despite her injuries. "...It's...actually good to see you again, Lord Ban," she said, and, of course, she meant it.

His expression warred between aghast and beyond livid. " **That** was the best distraction you could come up with?!" he demanded, the horrible, horrible ways that could have ended so badly too real despite his addled mind.

Her smile became subdued, and she made a nod, looking to the pavement. "...You are probably right. I apolog—"

"Stop...Fuck...Just...stop." He turned away from her, hands clenched. His captain would never forgive him for this...He took a moment to compose himself, fighting hard to keep a coherent mind. "...Sorry," he finally muttered, placing a hand on the closest wall. Unsteady.

She accepted the apology, but also took notice, recalling his weakness to the very drink he loved so much. "I can bring my horse around. I...I don't know where you are boarded for the night, but I—"

"I need to get to the Fairy King's Forest," he explained, eyes closed. "...King is there..."

Her expression immediately brightened, her visible eye sparkling in delight. "Lord King!" she exclaimed. "Then we should get going immediately! I'll get horses!" Without waiting for a response, she sped away as fast as she could with her aching body, scooping up her helmet and replacing it before leaving the alley.

The moment she was gone, he slumped down the wall, bending his knees and resting his arms over them. "... _Fuck_..." he hissed to himself, eyes shut tight and head lowered. "...Fuck..."

* * *

When Elizabeth came back, Ban was still conscious, but barely. His hood had slipped back, revealing his flushed skin and slanted eyes. But she was undeterred, instead opting to coerce him upon the second horse she brought with her. When coercion failed, still resolutely undeterred, she tried to lift him up from the ground, but he was too heavy for her to lift entirely. That or she was weak as hell.

"Heehh...? Your Hiiighness, I thought you were the Goddess' apostle?" he murmured, entirely unhelpful.

"Will you just get off your arse and onto the horse!?" she abruptly shouted, much to his painfully legitimate surprise. And her own.

"Wooow~! Princess, you've _chaaanged_..." he whistled, forcing himself off the ground, using the wall for support.

A bottle of Bernia ale suddenly appeared before his eyes. He glanced down to see Elizabeth was holding it, but she wasn't looking at him, glancing away. Annoyed.

Head tilting to the side, he lowered the bottle, and thus her hand, with his fingers. "...Nah...I've had my fill...for now~ " he said. A complete and utter lie, but it was the thought that counted, right? He then climbed on the horse, sitting upright and proper, and then pulled down his hood so his face was hidden again.

Elizabeth said nothing in response, watching him curiously as the displeasure eased from her expression. She then placed the bottle in a pouch on the side of his horse, where it clunked against what he suspected were either more bottles or other glasses in general. Climbing upon her horse, she led the way out of the alley, and he followed shortly behind.

Before too long, they were out of Dalmary and on the road towards the Fairy King's Forest. Fortunately, Elizabeth had been able to quick-talk them out of suspicion of being involved with the tavern incident, but the true thanks went to the fact that the guards at the gate weren't the ones that saw them. She sighed to herself as they traveled, but her expression brightened at what she had accomplished, all things considered.

Two Sins. In one day, she managed to learn the whereabouts of not one, but two of The Seven Deadly Sins! Even reunite with one! It was better than the several long, painful months she had been through since she awoke...

Her lips pursed, head slightly lowering. It was...best not to think about that.

Instead, she pulled out a map from a pouch on her horse, studying it briefly. "If we travel fast, we should make it to the Fairy King's Forest by nightfall," she said aloud, but spoke to the immortal behind her. "Do you agree, Lord Ban?"

When there was no response, she looked back.

Of course, Ban was asleep, his head lowered and emitting barely audible snores.

Shaking her head, she waited until his horse came to her side and took the reins. She then held his reins in one hand and led both his horse and her own.

Some things never changed.

This immortal was one of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Scripture II. Brace yourself.

 _~You are only a puppet if you do not know your master.~_

Initially, this chapter was entirely made up as it went along. Now, however, it is steadily developing into something much bigger. Somewhat like how my Echo series started, now that I think about it...So, yes, there are planned encounters and planned events. From here on out, there is actual plot, I assure you. Whether or not that plot of "good", per se...well, this is experimental...

I hate Elizabeth. In both the manga and GOD I hate her in the anime. But I love Melizabeth. What I'm trying to get to it that I changed her character on purpose. Firstly, she is not just that annoying little chit from eleven years ago. And the scene from her enduring sigh before entering the tavern to Ban's reaction to her using language is my favorite. I loooove it. It may seem out of place, but I enjoyed typing it. And reading it...

...Lastly, about Ban and alcohol. Firstly, I am trying to make this realistic according to what we know about him. Ban seems to always drink alcohol, rarely even eating or drinking anything else at all. His freaking daily routine is drinking until he passes out! Of course he's going to drink something whenever he gets the chance. Personally, I would downright absolutely call him an alcoholic. That may or may not have some significance later on...And yes, Ban still makes Elizabeth nervous. She's just a bit better at hiding it.

For now.

This piece of Scripture is brought to you in part by a jobless POS who heavily obsesses over fictional male characters, especially when they are drunk. Next piece of Scripture comin' at you after chapter 9.

Thank you, and goodbyyye~


	7. Progeny

Another ripple ran through the air, reaching the Fairy King, as someone entered his forest. He looked over towards where he sensed the intruders, getting a sense of who they were, before suddenly blinking. Ban had finally returned...as well as...Elizabeth? He immediately took to the darkened sky, flying towards his companions. Only after a moment of noticing how fast he was flying did he realize he was actually glad to know Elizabeth was okay. Well, she seemed okay, but until he saw her, he wouldn't really know for sure...

Before too long, with his speed, he spotted two horses resting under a tree. Their riders—well, he spotted Elizabeth first. He wouldn't have if not for her helmet resting on the saddle of one of the horses. "Lady Elizabeth!" he called. Upon seeing him, the poor woman had a fright upon seeing the eye patterns on his wings in the dark, stumbling back and tripping over roots. He held out his hands, forgetting about that. "Wait! It's me, King!"

She stayed on the ground, stunned, but then looked closer, which was hard to do in the dark. His wings fluttered, and from them, dusty glowing lights went into the air. Slowly, the familiar face became clearer. "...Lord King?" she asked, head tilting.

He smiled at her, flying over and offering a hand. "Sorry for frightening you. I've become accustomed to my wings over the past ten years; sometimes I don't even notice them, myself," he admitted. She really didn't need to know about how he scared _himself_ in the beginning...

She took his hand and stood up, but didn't miss what he said. "Ten years! Oh, my...I've only been awake for...three," she murmured, expression darkening.

King knew that look. "I understand. Something's happened..." He shook his head, sighing, "But never mind that..." He looked towards where he sensed the Fox Sin further away.

Elizabeth peeked under the wings towards the direction the king stared into, and then looked around the forest. With the gentle lights in the air, she was able to see more of the verdant. Though she believed her magical abilities were gone, she could clearly sense the magic and power around her. It was even in the air. Considering the Fairy King, she wondered if it was _his_ power she felt...

"Lady Elizabeth—"

"Please," she interrupted, glancing away, "call me Elizabeth..." Her voice had lowered.

"...Well, alright. In return, you should call me King. Or Harlequin, even, if you want." He softly laughed at something. "And I think even you know Ban would love to have the formalities dropped altogether."

She smiled in understanding. "...Okay."

He then continued, "You don't have to stay in the forest for the night, if you want. The forest's animals won't bother you, but I would prefer you come to the Sacred Tree."

With a nod, she easily agreed. "Alright. Thank you Lor...that is...King."

-:ThFLTh:-

"I have heard much about you, Elizabeth Liones," Gerheade greeted as her king approached with the human not far behind. The two horses were also nearer than before. "Welcome to the Fairy King's Forest."

Blinking, Elizabeth nodded in respect. "Hello, thank you. Um...?"

"Gerheade. I advise Fairy King Lord Harlequin," she said, succinct and aloof. She bowed at King before floating away inside of the tree.

Seeing Elizabeth's confusion, and possible worry, King shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Elizabeth. She's had time to come to an understanding that not _all_ humans are as wretched as they seem. Honestly, you have Ban to thank for that..." _There's a lot to thank Ban for around here..._

He led her inside of the Sacred Tree, hands behind his back, and allowed her a moment to marvel at his home. Unsurprisingly, she was ecstatic, her eye lighting up like a child seeing a fairy for the first time. It was as if she had never truly understood just where she was until then. Only then did it start becoming increasingly obvious to King that she was tired.

Being the gentleman he was, he offered his hand to her, explaining he was going to lead her to a place she could rest for the night. Permission granted, he took her hand and used his ability to levitate her, as he had done with his fellow Sin, and brought her through the tree's interior.

The path he took wasn't as complicated as before, and he brought her to a place lower in the tree where he explained had a path of roots leading back to where they had entered that she could use. There were many chambers alongside several fungi platforms along the heartwood that made the walls. They were all made private with ivy curtains. "The guest quarters," he called them.

Once he made sure she was settled in, he went straight up the tree. He flew through passages and intricate twists and turns within before he arrived at the top of the tree where the sanguine pool resided. Passing by Gerheade, who watched after him, he flew lower, but still high over the treetops. Locking onto the Fox Sin's presence, he flew towards it.

Unsurprisingly, Ban lay sprawled on the bed of flowers just a few yards from the large shape that was his child-flower. Snoring rather loudly. King heaved a great sigh upon smelling the alcohol upon his fellow Sin, but really, that was the norm. He did, however, wonder what the immortal had left the forest for to begin with. Surely not to get drunk for three days?

...Then again, he wouldn't put it past the man, he _really_ wouldn't...

Briefly he approached the child-flower, smiling at it. The unique living energy within it was quiet, soothed...Soothed? He glanced at a certain immortal. With _that_ noise? _Well_ , it was definitely _his_ kid. At first befuddled, the thought soon brought a larger smile to his face, his wings fluttering happily despite himself. It wouldn't be too long, now~

Deciding his wards were comfortable for the night, he took his time to return to the Sacred Tree for the time being. Under his protection, they were all safe. He floated to the highest canopy of the Sacred Tree, gazing about the forest and the land beyond.

He made sure of it.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke the next morning initially completely clueless as to where she was. But she shortly remembered from the smells alone. It smelled lovely, somehow like a sweet, bark-like tree smell, and the scent of flowers was in the air as well. A grumbling stomach was what really urged her to leave the surprising comfort of a flower bed as...well, a bed. The best part was not having to make it up! With that thought, she looked over herself, recalling taking off her armor the day before.

Underneath her armor, she wore more sensible clothes that would have made her sister Veronica proud. White leggings adorned her legs, and she pulled on her armored silver boots that came to her knees. Her top consisted of a moderately long, long-sleeved dusty pink tunic that she held in place with a simple brown belt about her waist. Smiling, and smelling of flowers, she pushed the ivy curtain aside.

There were fairies _everywhere_. Of course, they were all overhead, traveling here and there. She noticed that they seemed particularly excited in comparison to the way they were the night before. Blinking, she examined the layout before her. The most obvious path to take must have been the thick vine (or was it a root?) that was beyond the platform of a mushroom cap she currently stood upon. There were other paths like them, leading to all sorts of directions, within the tree, outside the tree...

"Ah! You're awake!"

To Elizabeth's right, a small fairy girl approached her, eyes kind and a bright smile upon her face.

"Hello, my name is Ende," she said, placing a hand to her chest. "Pleased to meet you, Elizabeth. I was instructed by Fairy King Harlequin to lead you out of the tree—something marvelous is happening!"

"Something—?" Once again, Elizabeth was lifted into the air and brought alongside Ende as they swiftly moved through the tree. But not too fast.

"I apologize! I'm very excited to make it in time!" the fairy explained, her smile never failing.

Feeling honored to witness something that obviously meant so much to the fairies, Elizabeth had to ask, "What is happening?"

Holding her hands together, Ende briefly closed her eyes. "Lord Ban's child-flower is blooming!"

...Eh?

Wait, _what?!_

-:ThFLTh:-

It was interesting, if nothing else, Ban had to admit. He glanced around the forest, hands in his pockets. Though he _knew_ there were many fairies watching...

He didn't see any of them.

His attention then returned to his child-flower, the tips of the stigma and reddish-black anthers within showing past the cocoon of soft petals, which themselves had parted by a bit. Apparently, that was the sign, because the moment King saw it, he lost his shit. Scarlet eyes glanced over to the fairy in question, the only visible fairy around. King had calmed significantly since then, which meant roughly...oh...five minutes of silence from the small king in total, now.

The filament was moving, and sounds of soft movement could be heard from within the cocoon, if he strained his ears. He kept his eyes on the reddish tips, watching their idle movement, if for other reason but to keep calm. He seemed fine on the outside, and this was from his own observation. Inside, however...he wasn't too sure what was going on inside of him.

Save for the rustling from the trees as a gentle breeze swept through, there was no sound. It was quiet. Too quiet. Too still.

And then he thought the tips of the petals moved apart, just by a few inches. He swore his heart jumped to his throat, his eyes widening. Did it...just...? There was a more prominent, almost deafening silence as everyone present seemed to hold their breath at once.

It happened again, the then visible outer layers of petals parted from one another and from the shorter, smaller ones, revealing they were a darker, deeper red color closer to the sepal. It was happening so slowly, delicately. But the long minutes seemed like seconds in his eyes. Only once the first petals parted completely, no longer moving, did the smaller encasement of flowers begin to completely open.

Gradually, _so slowly_ , the sides of the connected petals parted, giving a glimpse of a familiar bluish color between the slits. Once _again_ , he felt his heart jump to his throat, visibly startled, which caught King's attention.

The truth was, both of them weren't very close to the child-flower. Hell, Ban was further away than King was. King didn't question it. Didn't even think about it. The man was _still_ adjusting, apparently.

At last, the smaller petals slipped apart, giving a near perfect view of what everyone _really_ came to see.

Curled on their side, a small child, infant-like, lay on the curled form of the pistil itself, the style circling around before rising over the child's head of light, so light blue that the blue was platinum hair. The hair reached to the child's slightly pointed ears, the only visible sign of fairy heritage. The child made small movements, small hands curled to a small face, eyes closed. The flower itself, however, was not done blooming.

Only upon seeing the child did Ban slowly. Slowly. _Tentatively_. Approach. And still, no one breathed. By the time he was within arm's reach, the petals had fully stretched out, revealing the smaller petals were speckled with a soft, yellow-orange color closer to the ovule. Suddenly, the child raised their head and yawned before opening their eyes.

In that simple movement, two things became shockingly apparent.

One was that—and this was what made King break his silence with a soft snicker—without a doubt, the unusual and unique trait of Ban's fangs had _definitely_ passed on to the child. And the second was reconfirmed when the child turned their head to reveal honey-gold eyes to their father, inherited from their mother.

When the gazes met, whatever doubts of parenthood that lingered within the Sin of Greed dissipated into the air. There were never any to begin with, as far as he was now concerned. Whatever fears he had that he was going to have a child...became sadistic fears for whatever sad, soon-suffering, long-suffering, painfully-suffering, soulless cusp of a being that dared to hurt his child. His son. _Elaine's_ son. _Their_ _son_.

For the first time that day, Ban smiled. King had never seen such a soft, admiring smile upon the immortal's face before, and etched every bit of it into his memory. Upon seeing the smile, the child giggled in perhaps his own approval, eyes sparkling with life and the love that created him, and didn't even have to reach out to be held before he was gently taken into his father's arms.

"Heeey~," Ban whispered to him, cradling him with one arm. With his free hand, he dangled long fingers over the boy's face, and one was taken into the small mouth to suck on while still holding eye contact. Cracking a grin, the Fox Sin continued, "What say you to the name...Lancelot~?"

The small, pleased sound that emitted from his son was taken as approval.


	8. Before the Storm

Both Elizabeth and Ende were hidden further away for the sake of some semblance of privacy, but the scene was still visible. She really did see a child come from out of a flower. A bleeding huge flower, bigger than anything she had ever seen grow in any sort of environment! "What happens to the flower, now?" she whispered to Ende as they watched King approach his nephew in Ban's arms.

"Oh, it stays, unless they make a chosen item for Lord Lancelot," the fairy responded, wiping away tears of joy. "Then every part of the flower is used for it. It will remain as that item through magic, so it will never expire. But they don't have to do that."

Nodding in understanding, Elizabeth returned her attention to the flower bed.

-:ThFLTh:-

King had the stupidest, happiest grin on his face in that moment. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his nephew, hands on his hips. "Look at that. He looks a lot like you, Ban," he mused, giving his in-law a nudge. Lazy scarlet eyes glanced at him.

" _Nooo_ , you don't saaay~" Ban grinned, feeling unusually generous. His brows suddenly knit together. "Ouch~" he whistled, showing that his finger had been bitten by the tyke in his arms.

Also in a good mood, King leaned back in the air, arms crossing. "Oh, dear, did he draw blood?" he sighed long-sufferingly. "Must be a Ban thing."

"Could be a Fox thing~"

"That," he seamlessly agreed. "Could be a Greed thing."

Ban chuckled, "Wouldn't be surprised~" He couldn't peel his eyes from child in his arms for long. Especially at his eyes. To see her eyes on the small form and to see elements of her inside of him was...wonderful. Hell, "wonderful" didn't even sum it up. It was...it was some other fantastic word all together that he couldn't think of because at this point, it was all "wonderful". "...What now?" he softly asked.

"What do you mean?" King asked, having heard him.

That was fortunate. He honestly didn't want to repeat himself, the words sounded wrong. "...What's supposed to happen, now?" he rephrased. He didn't raise his head from his son, who was now snuggling against him. "I finally got a rumor about another Sin while in Dalmary. Hanging around bars has its benefits~"

The Fairy King's eyes brightened, but then he understood what was being asked. Ban must have planned on leaving to find out some information on the other Sins after meeting up at the Sacred Tree nearly a week ago. But now...with Lancelot in the picture...There was no way Ban could travel with an infant.

"Well," he began, placing a hand to his chin, "you could keep him with me, but I know you don't want that."

Despite himself, Ban grinned, no longer surprised the Grizzly Sin was coming to know him so well.

King sighed, "And to be honest, I don't want it, too much, either..." He trailed off, aware that though most of the fairies had left them, someone was still watching them. In the end, he opted for, "...He'll miss you too much, and vice-versa."

The answer seemed to suffice, as the immortal didn't verbally answer, but his expression spoke for him.

...Not to mention, he _was_ the Sin of Greed, but that was another thing altogether, in King's eyes...

There were rustles in the leaves as Elizabeth suddenly jumped forth. "I'll help!" she exclaimed, a look of determination on her face.

Behind her in the verdant, Ende hid her face in her hands.

"I would like to look for the other Sins as well!"

Ban grinned his agreement. "Like good old times~"

Immediately seeing one problem (of many) here, King lifted a hand. "Oi. Not so fast, you guys. I'm not so unaware that I haven't noticed..." With that same hand, he pointed at Elizabeth. "You are absolutely powerless again, aren't you?"

All the gusto done and gone again, Elizabeth lowered her head. "...Yes. I think so."

"Ease up, King~" the immortal chimed. "I think she can handle herself~"

The reminder of what almost happened to her in Dalmary flashed in her mind at those words, causing Elizabeth's eyes to widen. But she said nothing.

Huffing, the small king waved his hand. "Uh, yeah, have you forgotten what I told you?"

"Remind me agaiiin~?"

"You're the Sin of Greed!"

" _Ahhnn_? But _eeeveryone_ knows _thaaat_ ~"

Ignoring him, King continued, "Amongst other things, such as the very real unknown dangers beyond this part of Britannia, there's you! Our Sins are literal, now! You already know how you are. Imagine if you got out there and your Greed got the best of you. You'd be dangerous to friend and foe alike."

"Your point~?"

"What the hell do you mean?! You've done it before! You'd—!" Gritting his teeth, King snapped his mouth shut. The hard, dark scarlet gaze that bore into him had little to do with it, he knew better than to voice _that_ aloud. Shaking his head, he sighed, placing his hand over his face while glancing away.

Elizabeth looked between them, confused at the sudden drastic change in atmosphere between the two Sins. What the heck was King talking about?

Having calmed a bit, King tried again, but continued looking away. "...Just...be careful," he murmured. His eyes rested on the small form in the red-bound arms. He lifted a hand towards his nephew and suddenly a white and green outfit covered the small body. He then muttered, "...Don't let your Sin get the best of you." With that, he flew away towards the Sacred Tree.

Surprisingly, through all of that, Lancelot remained snuggled against his father's warmth, eyes closed in slumber.

-:ThFLTh:-

Several hours passed. Despite how abrupt it all seemed after what happened, it was time to leave the Fairy King's Forest. Ban, Lancelot and Elizabeth spent those hours inside, resting up and relaxing for a little while. When the sun was just passing its zenith, Elizabeth stepped out of the Sacred Tree, wearing her armor again and holding her helmet in her hand. She had gotten a little bit more sleep, fed the horses, fed herself, and was ready to go. On to adventure.

She tried not to think about the last time she did something like this...wearing armor, out to look for the Seven Deadly Sins...and what happened when she did. They were fond memories, but...

Her gaze went to the sky.

When she awoke three years ago...everything was gone. The Kingdom of Liones was no more, destroyed beyond repair, and abandoned. At that time, she was still otherwise a sixteen-year-old girl, even if her body had aged. She tightly clenched her helmet, eyes shutting as she remembered it all again.

The sound of giggling brought her away from those horrid months and she opened her eyes again. From another passage into the tree, Ban and his son exited and he walked towards the horses. The appearance of a familiar black hound also exiting the tree took her by surprise. It was Oslow, and by the looks of it, he was coming with them.

Ban placed his son upon the back of the hound, scratching the animal's collar before getting onto his horse. Oslow then floated into the air, as did Lancelot. His eyes were the size of saucers in excitement, but he held on, giggling all the while.

"...I wonder when he'll be able to talk," she wondered aloud.

Gerheade appeared beside her. "A few days, I would assume."

"Oh!" Elizabeth jumped a bit in surprise. "...Oh. Well, that's...soon. Humans take...years."

"Indeed," the fairy agreed, seeming to understand her comparison. "I'd make sure he's exposed to positive influence to make what he _does_ say less of a shock later on." She softly scoffed to herself with a half-smile about something, shaking her head, and somehow Elizabeth had this feeling it had something to do with who Lancelot's father was.

Yeah. Good luck.

"Oiii~" the Fox Sin called to her, waving a hand as he sat upon his horse and bringing her out of her thoughts.

Turning to the fairy, she bowed her head. "Thank you, Gerheade. Good bye!" She approached her horse and mounted, eyes looking around for where King might have been, but she didn't see him.

Ban was already leading his horse away. "King's not coming. Didn't he say~?"

The woman's expression dropped. "Oh...no, he...didn't."

The whole world came to a sudden halt as the realizations of what this meant hit her.

"Wait, we're traveling _alone_? Just the two of us...with a baby?"

She knew she said something testy when the horse stopped and an even scarlet gaze was leveled at her.

Up near the sanguine pool, King heaved a sigh as he watched. He could see them, even if they couldn't see him from so far away, and had an inkling as to what was going on.

"Lord—I mean...Ban.." she softly began, but then she found her voice and continued, "is it...wise to go on such a dangerous venture with a baby? If we go together, that would mean one of us has to primarily take care of Lancelot. And I can just barely hold my own."

He didn't say anything, but his gaze still leveled with hers.

And for a moment, she didn't say anything, either, trying to read something within his empty expression. But there wasn't much to go by.

Finally, he looked at his son who laughed while on Oslow's back, oblivious to all and brand new to the world by mere _hours_. It was then his expression changed, but it was no easier to decipher than his previous. "Of course. How foolish of me~" he said suddenly. He reached out and placed his hand on Lancelot's platinum blue hair. The baby looked up and beamed at his father, bringing a small smile to the scarred face as well. But only for a moment. "Oslow, take Lancelot to King."

The black hound made a sound, maybe of confusion, before flying up, taking the infant with him. Of course, Lancelot didn't understand what was going on, only enjoying the movement of being in the air.

"Wha...?" Elizabeth watched as the Sin of Greed continued forward, not looking back.

King blinked at this turn of events, but said nothing, taking Lancelot from Oslow's back and giving the happy baby a small smile. But it wasn't going to be that way for long.

Indeed, Lancelot was perfectly fine in his uncle's arms, distracted by his wings, until he seemed to want to go back to his father. But where was his father? He looked around, making a small sound of distress.

"It's okay, Lance," King softly explained, looking down and meeting the golden orbs. "Your father's...just going somewhere for a while. He'll be back."

The baby didn't like that, squirming to get out of the gentle but firm grasp. All King could do was hold him close, and he watched as his nephew's father continued on without so much as a look back. Maybe for the better.

"...Good luck, you two," he said softly, feeling morose despite everything. In the end, the Sin of Greed made the right choice. "Take care."

Elizabeth had watched the black hound take the baby away until she could no longer see them, her expression pained. She felt a bit better about the situation now, but only reason she felt slightly worse as far as the actual trip was concerned was that it was already difficult to converse with the Fox Sin as it was. Suddenly she felt it was going to be that much harder.

Looking up at the tree, she gave a small smile that said so much without making a sound. She was glad to have seen King after so long. She hoped to see him again.

Turning her horse forward, she then rode ahead, coming just some paces behind Ban's horse and didn't look back. Her gaze lowered when the sound of a baby crying reached her ears, and then glanced up at the back of the baby's father. He didn't react at all. And the cries, as they moved through the forest, became fainter only to fade away entirely before too long. Still, no reaction.

They moved quietly through the forest, a tension between them only Elizabeth felt, until they approached the end of the verdant before the vast plain. Ban went on ahead, leaving the forest, but she lingered for a moment. This moment seemed to mean something. She felt that once she left the forest, which did seem like a place of shelter and protection, it would be a long time before she felt such consolation again.

But she had to do this. She needed answers to what happened eleven years ago. Most of all, she needed _that_ answer. Yes. She would do this.

She led her horse forward into a canter, passing by Ban, who watched after her. After a moment, he seemed amused, and sped his horse up to match her speed. The silly woman didn't even know where they were going, but her determination was somewhat charming. Wait until he heard where they were going.

As if she heard his thoughts, she suddenly asked, "Where to, Ban?"

Her lack of formality eased him, somehow. "Oh, you're gonna _looove_ it~" he grinned. "It's gonna be a looong trip and maaany stops~"

"What's our destination?"

"Bellford, 'round 190 miles southeast of here. 'Tis home of the Black Pleasure District, amongst other unsavory things~" he said, wondering if the sheltered woman even knew what that was. "Also home to...the Black Market~"

She glanced back him. Of course she knew what that was, at least. "The Black Market? Why?"

His expression darkened, though his grin remained as he explained, "Rumors tell of a treasure passin' 'round the Market, so priceless people come from _miles_ , other continents, even. An' that treasure~? " His grin dropped into a murderous scowl. "A corpse of one of The Seven Deadly Sins."

* * *

Before they truly went off on their adventure, they had to make a preparation stop at Dalmary. Elizabeth understood that her armor was unreasonable, so she sold the leg, arm and body armor in exchange for a drastically lighter chainmail armor, but kept the boots and gauntlets. She let her sword—which Ban hadn't even noticed she had _at all_ — hang from a belt at her waist rather than kept over her shoulder. She made sure the immortal let _her_ do the provisions shopping and encouraged him to "rest up" for the day before they set out early the next.

Well that was bullshit, even if she was only being nice, but it did translate in _other_ ways...

He went back to the stable where their horses were kept and reached into the pouch on his horse where she placed the Bernia ale from before. To his surprise, there were a handful of bottles within, nicely wrapped with animal fur to keep them from breaking.

Before they went their ways, Elizabeth "banned" him from "going anywhere near the poor, destroyed tavern", or anywhere "near crowds of people" (what the hell, woman, he had to _earn_ money somehow), but he humored her. He found a quiet nook where he could have some alone time with what was likely going to be the only alcohol he'd have for several days. The sacrifices he made...

On his third bottle, he heard the sound of a baby crying in his ears. He drank harder.

...The sacrifices he made...

-:ThFLTh:-

Elizabeth was eager to get going that next early morning. She was fresh and bright-eyed, feeling good about the start of this new adventure. Exiting the inn she had patroned for the night, she adjusted her equipment and pulled the hood of her new cloak over her hair. It was a deep navy blue with long sleeves and pockets, but overall modest without embellishes or design.

The sun hadn't risen, yet. They had so many miles to go before they made it to Bellford; she spent a good portion of the evening studying the map and planning a route. To make it easier on them, she took it upon herself to spend a good chunk of her money on something she hoped truly came in handy, in the end...

...But right now, she needed to find where the Fox Sin of Greed was...

Knowing him, he was still passed out drunk somewhere, even though she told him they would leave early that day. She sighed, but it was the norm.

But surprise, surprise when she turned around to go back into the inn only to find the tower of a man was behind her the whole time, yawning a predator's yawn and looking fresh, himself. Instead of saying anything, she managed a waved greeting before leading him towards the stables. Eyes forward, as wide as saucers...feeling silly...

" _Aaahn_ ~? You're kidding, Princess..."

His words brought her out of her moment, not only because he called her princess, but because his playful tone irritated her. "Please don't call me that. My name is Elizabeth," she said softly, moving around to climb atop the driver's seat of the wagon, taking the reins.

Scarlet eyes roamed over the vehicle, observing its make and its purpose. He hadn't seen one like it before, and was surprised to see it at all, considering how modest Dalmary was.

It was large and he estimated it could bed maybe three average-sized people lengthwise, which he supposed was one of the general purposes for its size. It was high off the ground but with what he suspected was cargo space at the bottom, and was modestly made of wood and iron. No embellishes, no emblems. Their two horses were drawn at the front, well-rested and ready to go. The only drawback he saw was that the wagon didn't have a cover over the driver's seat.

...But it would do.

Glancing at the young woman, he began to walk past and towards the town's southern gate.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"Walkin'~" he sang, continuing ahead.

...Well, that did seem more like him. She led the horses forward, coming to his side, and their journey began.


	9. Cor aut Mors – Scripture III

According to Elizabeth's mapping, the party of two would have to travel to the nearby Tala Village on their way to the opposite side of the continent in the southeast direction, which only led to Bellford. About three hours into their trip, her Sin companion sat beside her while going over their path on her map as she steered the wagon. Tala Village was where, eleven years ago, she, Ban, Hawk and the Sin of Wrath met up with King at the entrance to the Capital of the Dead. From the rumors Ban picked up in Dalmary, Tala had been rebuilt by some reclusive people; cultish types, from what he heard. Fanatics of the Demon Clan left over from the Holy War.

Wanting nothing to do with that, she suggested they took the extra time to go around Tala, saying just behind its horizon, and head to Byron Town that way. He openly stated that was a huge pain in the ass and that they should just go forward. They needed to cover as much ground as possible per day, and it wasn't as if human fanatics posed some sort of threat. All they needed to do was not cause any trouble—she gave _him_ a pointed look when he said that—and they would be past Tala by the day after.

Handing the map back to her, he idly wondered what it was that changed her so much in comparison to how she was eleven years ago.

As time went on, however, and the settlement became visible, something became horribly obvious.

The horses noticed it immediately. Their paces came to a halt, began sorting and shying away with their ears flicking back and forth. Both Elizabeth and Ban sensed it just seconds afterwards, their skin tingling with goosebumps with their innate senses telling them something was wrong. And it was further ahead, in Tala.

"Maybe we should..." Elizabeth began, moving the reins to turn the horses away.

Ban was staring straight ahead, unresponsive.

"...Ban?" she asked softly, but became distracted by how the horses were beginning to back up on their own, their movement erratic.

Slowly, he reached to his side, where his staffs were hanging from belts at his hips. "Whatever it is over there...just saw _us_ ~" he said softly to her. "...What the _fuck_ is that thing..."

She watched as he slipped down off the wagon and took a stance between it and them.

"Go."

"But—"

A high-pitched sound abruptly assaulted their senses, causing the horses to immediately squeal and turn around in tandem before galloping off to some semblance of safety. Elizabeth, still in the seat, only hunched up and held her ears in pain.

Behind, Ban also had his ears covered from the pain, but he didn't move, one eye open to watch the approaching figure hover towards him. The body seemed like a mass of swirling pitch-black tatters with tendrils of the same sort reaching out in all directions with a vaguely humanoid head with black tendrils for hair. The sound then vibrated in a horrific warble as it faded, causing him to briefly shut his eyes from how unbelievably _overwhelming_ that was to his senses.

 _"You...are...different."_

The shockingly child-like, boyish voice brought his attention to the...what he assumed was the head and face of the wraith. He thought he saw eyes in the darkness of hair-like tendrils, somewhere. And not just two. He sharply inhaled as his hands lowered to his side, eyeing the figure with a forming smirk. " _Noo~oo_ , really~?"

Honestly, he was hesitant to attack this new foe. He had learned from eleven years prior not to do that with beings that gave off such a volatile aura such as the one emanating from this...creature. This wraith.

When nothing happened after he spoke, he tilted his head to the side. " _Ahn...?_ You want my autograph or somethin'~?"

Another moment of nothing, and then the form of the wraith shifted. The head sunk down, taking the hair-like tendrils with it, and it seemed almost as if the mass of tatters was just that; clothing of some kind, maybe a cloak? What came down from out of it, as it remained hovering menacingly in the air, was a small humanoid form.

It was the size of a child, maybe a ten-year-old, with black hair that was matted and hid most of its features. The skin wasn't quite pale, just sickly, especially around the heavily sunken black eyes and cracked, thin lips. It wore little more than a thin black, sleeveless tunic that came to their scrawny, knobbed knees. In fact, the limbs—which were humanoid save for the blackness starting from the elbows to fingertips and knees to toes—were all emaciated. Along with its sunken cheeks and eyes...it looked _like_ an emaciated child.

Its shocking appearance took Ban by surprise. He became even warier to attack, now.

The wraith looked up at him with pitch black, inhumanly droopy eyes, no sclera or pupil to speak of, as it hovered to the ground, turning the grass below black. "...I...don't know...what I want..." it said softly. Its voice reverberated. "But you...are different."

He cocked a brow. "Tell me something I don't know~"

It waited a moment, as if thinking, before stating, "I...am...Mortem."

...Well, he _didn't_ know that. Fair enough. Maybe he could ask the child...wraith...questions. It really did remind him of a child, somehow. He casually slipped his hands in his pockets, leaning towards it. " _Heeeh_ ~ Didn't know that~ What're you doin' here, Mortem~?"

"...I was...eating."

...Uh oh.

" _Ahn~?_ Tell me more~? "

It paused for a moment, and then continued, "Over there." It pointed towards Tala Village with a small, childish finger.

...Oh, no...

"...On the demons."

Wait, what?

He looked towards Tala, brows furrowing. Well, he did hear about demonic activity further into the continent...not to mention, it was a village of demon-fanatics... "Demons, eh...?"

"And...humans."

Yeah, _that's_ what he was looking for. Yet somehow, this candid confession was sounding more like interrogation of a child telling how they ate too much candy. "...How old _are_ you?"

The small hands came up, and it counted on its fingers very slowly, with trouble, before showing him its ten fingers. "Those...and...one"

His eyes narrowed. Eleven years...?

"...The years...go by...so fast..." It lowered its hands, unblinking gaze turning to the blackened grass. It suddenly looked up and behind him, its expression changing for the first time since it revealed itself to one of irritation. It lifted a finger to point. "Human."

He glanced back to see Elizabeth several feet away, her hand on her sword, but keeping it sheathed. She was jumpy, wary, and tensed as Mortem focused on her.

"...I don't like humans."

He scowled at the wraith, expression darkening. "Hurt her and I'll kill ya~"

Of all reactions, it jolted with surprise, hand immediately lowering and staring up into his soul. It kept gazes with him for a moment, and he stared unwaveringly back.

Elizabeth watched the tense moment with concern, but felt the need to back up. The horses were already much further away, practically out of sight, and she had spent most of her time trying to calm them down while watching what was going on over here. But now...now it felt like a good idea to go back to the horses, maybe...

The wraith's expression gradually fell, and with their droopy, sickly eyes, their expression seemed all the more empathetic. "Black Bile," it suddenly whispered.

Without warning, Ban collapsed to the ground, eyes staring blankly forward and his body deathly still.

"BAN!" Elizabeth screamed, but she didn't dare approach the wraith. She had no way to defend against such an attack and what if it could use it again? Instead, she ran back, her supernatural speed allowing her to cover the distance between the wraith and the wagon in record time.

She looked back to see the wraith hadn't moved, instead just staring down at Ban's body while the cloak-like swirl slowly covered its body again. The mass then shifted, and she felt more than two eyes leering at her from inside.

The second it did, the horses sped off again, and she took up her sword, for all she was worth.

"I...hate...humans."

The echoing, whispering voice sent a shiver through her whole body, but she didn't move. "What did you do to Lo—to Ban?" she demanded.

The mass approached, but it took its time. "He...is dead. What...can survive...having...their very...internal...being...eaten from inside...?" it asked. "...It tastes...very good..."

She trembled, glancing at the downed form of her companion. Not even a day into their journey and already this?

"...You...are...strange." Tendrils began to reach out to her, slow and menacing. "...I will...enjoy...you."

She held her ground, having a feeling she couldn't outrun this creature and the last thing she needed was to lead it to the horses.

The tendrils suddenly slowed their movement, and the mass lowered, turning the immediate ground around it black in a second. "Wh...what...? My...strength..."

Brightening, she looked over it to see—

Ban was standing, arms reached out as he used Physical Hunt to steal the wraith's power...but something was definitely wrong. Pulsating blackness was crawling up his hands and the right side of his face, his right eye empty, black. A pained grimace mixed with a hateful scowl twisted his expression.

Lowering his hands, he slowly approached the mass, which had shrunk to a smaller size that seemed to "fit" the humanoid form within more like a suitable cloak. The wraith inside stared back at the Fox Sin with wide eyes. From where Elizabeth stood behind it, a small tremble passed through its small body.

"...But...you're..." it whispered in disbelief. "No one...has survived Black Bile..."

The immortal suddenly staggered, closing his right eye and letting out a groan. "I...can't die~" he breathed, black liquid dripping from the corners of his mouth.

This statement seemed to insult the wraith. " ** _Everyone_** can die," it hissed, the sound causing Elizabeth to shiver. "...One must...simply find out how."

It flew towards him, arms becoming smog-like, with all evident intents to attack. Not breaking stride despite his injuries, Ban grasped his four-sectioned staff with his left hand twirled it around his waist to grab with his right. In the next second, a blow connected to the wraith, sending it flying upwards from his upper swing. Appearing in the air near it, he swung down.

A gust of air whisked Elizabeth's hair around even though she had moved further away. The wraith had been brought back to the ground, turning more of the grass black with decay. At this point, Ban began to beat it senseless, not even giving it a chance to recover. This worried her. What if it had some ability it was just saving for the right moment...?

...And what was happening to the Sin of Greed...?

When the wraith collided with the ground for the umpteenth time, its bruised skin turning a nasty purple, it suddenly curled into a ball, eyes shut and body still. But no blow came. Peeking through its messy locks, it saw Ban standing, his body twitching, hands limp at his sides, but still clutching Courechouse. His head drooped to his chest, eyes slanted, staring lifelessly, and his mouth parted. Black ooze dripped freely from his parted lips to the grass, turning it black with decay.

Not even needing to get a hint, the wraith collected the swirling mass of darkness to it before taking to the sky, fleeing. All at once, the air seemed breathable, no longer stifling. Elizabeth hadn't even noticed such an effect.

"Lord Ban!" she called, running over to him.

He heard her, but it was warbled. Everything hurt, he could barely breathe. What little he could see was hazy, swirling...unreal. It felt...good, too. The pain. He didn't notice when he finally slipped away, echoes of voices warbling in his ears.

So _that_ was one of the phenomena roaming about Britannia.

* * *

The swirling mass of darkness flew south, a sound eerily reminiscent of childish crying echoing as it passed over a nearby town. Below, in that very town, bespectacled amber eyes narrowed while watching the darkness disappear. Looking towards where it flew from, the narrowed eyes eased, head tilting curiously instead. Going into a light run, they passed through the town until they neared the northern town gate. Though there was nothing to see with the naked eye, they could sense something further out into the plain.

A Sin's energy was rapidly fading.

After so long, he finally sensed another of the Seven Deadly Sins. And they were dying. He didn't know what to think of that, but he certainly couldn't do nothing, either. If no one else, his captain would not like that. Upon thinking of his missing leader, his expression slightly softened. If nothing else, he could at least prepare for when the Sin neared the town.

Turning around, he ran back to find the nearest inn.

-:ThFLTh:-

The wagon raced through the plain, horses galloping as fast as they could. Elizabeth was practically leaning forward as she steered, face stricken with worry and fear. " _Yah!_ " she lashed at the horses. "Faster!"

She couldn't believe this. It wasn't even afternoon time on their _first day_ , and already, one of them was fatally injured. If this was any indication of how dangerous the world had become, this was going to be a trying, far more perilous journey than she thought. It was _such_ a good thing they didn't bring Lancelot with them...Just thinking about the infant in that horrible situation brought tears to her eyes.

They had just a bit to go before they reached the town of Byron. Just four hours or so. She hoped her injured companion could hold out until then.

Inside the wagon, Ban was leaned against the interior wall on the floor, his eyes closed and head lolling to the side in unconsciousness. From his parted lips, the black liquid continued to ooze, dripping down his neck. He was still breathing, but barely.

-:ThFLTh:-

Armed guards with swords and bows warily observed the wagon approach the northern gate, talking amongst themselves. The cloaked figure at the driver's seat was suspicious. The speed in which the wagon was approaching was suspicious. The lookout didn't see anything chasing the wagon, so that ruled out an escape. Something urgent, then? Maybe someone inside was injured. Or something. From hidden areas, the archers readied their bows, just in case.

As the wagon neared, the figure lowered her hood, revealing a young woman with silver hair. "Help!" she called to them, waving a hand. "My friend is injured!"

The Captain of the Guard moved through, eyes narrowing. One couldn't be so hasty to trust others, in this day and age. His men were ready. He nodded to one of the guards, and the gate to the town was raised shortly after.

Knowing they weren't out of the clear, yet, but thankful regardless, a small, grateful smile spread on Elizabeth's lips.

When they finally passed under the gate, she had slowed considerably. She jumped down from the driver's seat before the horses even came to a stop, immediately running to the back of the wagon and opening the doors. Ban was in the same position she left him in, unmoved.

"What's your business in Byron Town, miss?" the Captain asked, moving towards her to see the inside of the wagon.

"My friend! He's injured!" she explained hurriedly, checking to see if the Sin was still breathing. There was a pulse at his neck, and shaky breaths could be faintly heard. Taking his left arm, she slung it over her shoulder, surprised when he softly groaned.

The Captain looked inside. His eyes narrowed.

"Please, help!" she asked, dragging Ban to the doors. "We were attacked near Tala Village!"

Instead of giving any sort of assistance, the captain called for the doctor. A nearby guard ran off to do just that. Lips pursing, Elizabeth just continued to gingerly drag Ban until she lowered to the ground, then put her arms under his and pulled him out. Of course, she toppled over, and he landed hard on top of her, emitting another soft groan.

Gasps erupted around her, and she quickly moved from under him to pull his hood over his blighted face. She then looked up to meet the hard, inquisitive gaze of the Captain.

"What attacked you two?" he asked.

She shook her head, trying to find words to describe what she saw. "It...was...a wraith-like creature. It...it had a childish appearance underneath a...black cloak," she explained as best as she could.

"Near Tala Village, you said?"

"Yes, that's right." She tried to lift Ban up again, only to hear a soft mutter. She paused, leaning to hear what he was saying. "What was that...?" she asked him softly.

"Sin," he muttered. "...Near...A Sin..."

Another of the Seven Deadly Sins was near? She softly gasped, just as a man approached dressed in a doctor's garb. She tensed as he kneeled to examine Ban, hoping his reaction wasn't too bad...

Moving Ban's hood, the older man took one glance and before backing away. "I...I cannot help this man," he stuttered, shaking his head. He looked at her. "I've...I've never seen anything like this before. Never. _Ever_. Why, I wouldn't even know how to start!"

Afraid of such, she looked to and begged the Captain, "At least let us rest here. Please!"

The thick brows of the burly man furrowed, but he didn't answer immediately. He looked over the afflicted man in thought, and then glanced at her. "...Of course." With that, he nodded to his men. Two of them finally approached and lifted Ban's long form off the ground. "These are perilous times, miss. It would seem to me like you might have had a run-in with some demonic creature those fanatics in Tala dealt with. If we good people of the world cannot help one another, we are no different than the same demons our lesser kin worship."

A grateful smile spread on the woman's face as she stood. She bowed her head. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Scripture III. The brutal favoritism begins~

 _~A dark, new seed has been planted within a close ally.~_

Chapter title is a Latin phrase that translates to "Heart or Death". (Your choice is between) The Heart (Moral Values, Duty, Loyalty) or Death (to no longer matter, to no longer be respected as person of integrity.)

It might not be necessary, but I feel as if I should elaborate on why chapter eight progressed the way it did. This fic 90% revolves around Ban, a very complex, strange character who I am trying to figure out as I write this story, myself.

As we saw during the fight against Hendrickson, when Ban appeared with Hawk before an injured Meliodas, he was quiet. Thinking, most likely. Weighing his decision. He wanted both Mel and Elaine, his most precious friend and his lover. But...from how it seems to me, he reacted instead of thinking it through. He began to attack Meliodas, not because he wanted to, but because he was reacting to his situation. It comes across that way when he so easily stops attacking Mel after he was given both orders and a reason not to (that they would "finish it later").

He didn't want to kill Meliodas, that's his fricking bro. And he certainly didn't want to kill him to bring his lover back. He even asked Hawk, what should he do, then? Because he was torn between the two.

So, this comes up again with bringing Lancelot with them. He wanted to bring Lancelot, but wanted to keep him safe, too. He's greedy like that. Once again, he reacted, initially bringing Lancelot along despite still going over the decision in his mind. It wasn't until Elizabeth blatantly brought up the simple, so simple fact that it was _just a bad idea_ that he decided to go with that. Just like when he "decided" not to kill Meliodas. It didn't take much at all to "change his mind", as we saw then, but I believe that's because he didn't make a concrete decision to begin with.

I freaking **love** this character.

Yes, there is some bonding between Elizabeth and Ban going on, but she's still very wary of him and he'd rather just...stay away from her. He's still jarred from what he almost did to his Cap'n's lady in Dalmary...Poor thing.

Finally, a new character enters the scene. So...anyone have any ideas as to what inspired this unusual entity...?

This piece of Scripture was brought to you in part by depressive suicidal thoughts and feeding off of online images of a certain Fox's Sin of Greed. Next piece of Scripture comin' at you after chapter 12.

Until the~en~


	10. Gathering Sins

To Elizabeth's surprise, a room was already ready for her and Ban in the town's only inn. While strange, she recalled Ban informing her of a nearby Sin, which led to the only possible explanation that...they had been expected? Regardless, the room was secluded down a hall, which was also strange, but she didn't question too much, all too thankful for whatever help she could get. This also meant it would be easy to check up on the Fox Sin as he rested.

Ban was still unconscious when the guards helped place him on his bed. The two men wished her well before leaving, but the town's doctor stayed behind a bit. He asked her how the injury was attained, took a sample of the blackness that just started to stop dripping from the immortal's mouth, and then informed her he would check back on him before leaving as well.

Just the same, the pulsating blackness that covered most of the right side of Ban's face was beginning to recede. His breathing was getting better, and he didn't seem to be in as much pain. She hoped he would awaken soon. After cleaning his face and neck and making sure he was comfortable as humanly possible, she left the inn in the hopes to find the other Sin.

She wasn't surprised to find people staring at her, and, self-conscious, raised her hood a bit. She had revealed her face in the hopes that she wouldn't be too suspicious in the eyes of the guards, but contrariwise, that meant her identity was at risk. Only if, of course, there was someone around who would recognize her.

After checking on the horses and the wagon near the stables, she went out into the town. Byron Town. She vaguely remembered it, but was sure this was the town she first met up with her sister, Veronica, after finding four of the Seven Deadly Sins the first time. The thought of her sister brought a somber smile to her face, so she dismissed the thought for now. She had more pressing matters to take care of...

Since they had only spent a few hours on the road that day, they still had plenty of provisions, so there was no need to buy more. She found herself in the marketplace and passed through, keeping a small, friendly smile on her face. A small sign signifying a bookstore caught her eye and she entered with the hopes to buy something to read for the day and perhaps in case something like this happened again... _Something_ , not the same thing, of course.

Goddesses, no.

Moments after she entered, someone gasped and stood, coming up to her. "Oh, Ellie!" the assumed woman gushed, placing her hands to her cheeks. "It's been so long! I'm glad to have seen you, you've grown so much!"

Blinking rapidly, Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but a wink from an amber eye stopped her. Wait a minute...

The woman was very small in structure, but taller than her and around her age. She had long pink hair that reached her back, wearing glasses, a long-sleeved chainmail top, white undershirt, black pants and armored boots. Still trying to figure out how this person seemed familiar, Elizabeth allowed her arm to be looped around and casually walked of the store, the woman going on about the weather and how dangerous things were...

"—and I got that room for your friend, dear—"

"You did that?" she asked, finally coming to her senses. "Are you...?"

The "woman" put a finger to her lips, giving another secretive wink, and took Elizabeth's hand, continuing to lead her back to the inn. "I already bought several books I think you'd like, by the way," she continued, raising a very large satchel in her free hand that clinked. " _Pleeenty_ of books for the long trip."

Huh.

"As well as plenty to drink for the young man."

...Wait...

With a touch of nervousness, she said, "I don't think he needs anything like _that_ to drink..."

Shaking her head, the woman clicked her tongue. "Oh, no, dear. That is the norm for him. Ah, I remember traveling with our friends so many years ago...A drink every day, no? I see you have a nice wagon. There should be plenty of room for these."

"...Okay..." That much was true...

They went out of the marketplace, and suddenly the woman turned into an alley. Letting go of Elizabeth's hand, she stopped and turned around. Before Elizabeth's eyes, the woman's hair changed to a familiar magenta and shortened to neck-length.

"...Lord Gowther?" she asked, managing a small smile.

Raising two fingers, the Sin of Lust slightly tilted his head. "Of course." He then adjusted his glasses, explaining, "I sensed you and Ban further away several hours ago and made arrangements for your stay. I believe you had a run-in with a formidable creature."

She gasped, nodding with furrowed brows. "Yes, it was horrible!"

He took a moment in thought before walking by her, beckoning her to follow. "We should return to Ban. I sense he is awake," he said before walking ahead.

So soon? Not that this was a bad thing...Elizabeth ran behind, and then they both ran through the streets to the inn. "How long have you been here?" she asked as they ran.

"Mere hours," he responded shortly. "I will explain more once I have ascertained the condition of the Sin of Greed."

Monotone and mechanical as always, but the familiarity was more than welcomed. The short travel for the day wasn't in vain, after all.

-:ThFLTh:-

When they returned to the inn, they entered Ban's room to find the Fox Sin still resting on his bed, hands behind his head, and indeed awake. He opened his eyes to look at them when they entered and smirked upon seeing Gowther. "Well, well, weeell~ " he chimed.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth immediately inquired, coming to the side of the bed.

He seemed confused by her concern, blinking at her. There was no visible sign of the blackness on his face and his eye was its normal, healthy scarlet. Shrugging, he said, "Fiiine~ Not 100%, but whatever~ " She made a face at him, which only caused him to shrug again. "Or are you forgetting I'm immooortal?~ "

Behind Elizabeth, Gowther slowly approached, lowering his satchel to the floor with a _clink_. "You encountered a highly dangerous entity, Ban," he began, leaning against the wall near the bed.

Both Ban and Elizabeth looked at him, their expressions mirroring the same question: how did _he_ know about it?

"In the past decade, there have been scattered reports and sightings of four of these new creatures across Britannia, each with a different ability not so different from the Ten Commandments we fought eleven years ago." He shook his head. "But I disagree. They are vastly different from demons. They are something else. The one you encountered is commonly referred to by the epithet 'Death'."

"Mortem," Ban suddenly added. "It called itself Mortem."

This interested the Goat Sin. "Ah. Death, indeed. At least one of the others is referred to by the epithet 'Judgement', and the other two are largely unknown," he continued. By then, Elizabeth had sat down in the only chair in the room, facing him. "No one has survived a direct encounter with them. Good job, Ban." He gave an encouraging thumb up.

" _Keh_." Ban waved him off.

Gowther resumed, "I have been tracking the one called Death, or Mortem, for several years, now. Shortly after I awoke from sudden slumber nine years ago, it appeared near Camelot, devouring the survivors of Liones on a pilgrimage there. I was able to stop it, and since then, it has evaded me."

"Incredible!" Elizabeth praised with a smile.

The doll tilted his head to the side. "I do not believe it was an accomplishment," he admitted, "as I have not once seen it face to face since then, nine years ago."

Ban yawned, stretching out as best as he could on the too-small bed. "Guess it doesn't _like_ you~ "

"I readily agree."

Looking between them, Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle, catching both men's attention. She flushed a bit, feeling the need to explain herself. "It's been so long...I'm just so glad to see you two again," she said softly, hands clasped in her lap. "Soon we'll...we'll find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins...and hopefully, this time...stay together..." There was a deep sadness in her eyes, words left unsaid.

Both Sins understood what those unsaid words were. Especially Ban. He looked to the ceiling. "We have to get to Bellford soon, then, eh?~ "

"Bellford?" Gowther asked, looking at him curiously. "That is over 150 miles from here."

"We were on our way there," Elizabeth explained, "before we were attacked by Mortem. We just left on our trip early this morning from Dalmary."

Magenta hair swayed from another tilt. "Why?"

Ban sat upright, though wondered why he felt a ripping in his chest when he did. "There are rumors going around of a corpse of one of the Seven Deadly Sins being sold on the Black Market." He swung his legs off the side of the bed, resting his arms on his thighs. "So we're gonna find out what's up~ "

"Ah. Very well." Gowther moved off the wall. "I shall accompany you."

"Thank you, Gowther!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing out of her chair.

He blinked at her. "Are we on a first-name basis, now?" he asked, tapping his chin with a finger.

"Yeah~ " Ban smirked. " _Elizabeth_ has _fiiinally_ dropped formalities~ "

"I do not care, either way," said the Goat Sin.

Elizabeth sighed, but could only smile. "Well, it isn't too late in the day. If we leave now, we can still make it to Zhuhur Valley before nightfall."

Amber eyes narrowed. "I do not believe that is wise. Between what was once Ordan Village and Zhuhur Valley are several reports of demonic activity," he informed. He then shook his head. "Whether the activity has anything to do with the Demon Clan, we will find out."

"What should we do, then?" Elizabeth pulled out a map from one of her tall boots, placing it on the table between Gowther and Ban. They looked over her shoulder as she spoke. "This is the trail we need to take. It's about after noontime, so I was thinking we could make it to Zhuhur Valley in four hours...but..."

"I say we get goin' now~ " Ban stated, pointing to Edinburgh Hill. "The horses can go for eight, nine hours with their load, and so long as there are no major complications, we should make it here in 'round four, too. Sunset would be kickin' in by then."

Gowther shook his head again. "You are still injured."

"No, I'm nooot~ "

"I can hear your organs ripping."

Elizabeth's head jolted up in alarm at that, her eyes boring into Ban with worried intensity. "Ban!"

The painfully languid expression didn't so much as twitch. If anything, Ban seemed _highly_ amused by her reaction. "Whaaat?~ It's not like it's going to _do_ anythiiing~ Doesn't even hurt~ "

She frowned, whereas Gowther considered this, and then looked back at the map. "...The demonic activity is prevalent only at night. Very well," he agreed.

She looked between the two Sins, and then gave up with an enduring sigh. In all honesty, she was looking forward to continuing the adventure, as well. She was just glad their small trip up until then wasn't a complete waste. "I'll get the wagon ready," she announced, slipping the map back into her boot leg before walking towards the door and taking up the heavy satchel with both hands. She managed to open the door with her finger before turning back to smile at Gowther. "It's good to have you back, Gowther," she said.

He waved at her as she left, closing the door behind her.

The second she left, however, he stayed still at the door. There was a deep and sudden silence between the two Sins for a moment, and then they both looked at one another in tandem. In that simple contact, they passed a greeting over a decade late and then got straight to business.

"You believe it's Captain's corpse, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Ban's eyes narrowed. "...You, too?"

"I _know_ it is."

The scarlet eyes slowly, briefly, closed. "Start explaining~ "

"I saw him, once. I didn't even remember who he was," the Goat Sin admitted. He slowly moved to and sat into the chair. He removed his glasses, eyes closing. "...I didn't remember anything for several months after I awoke. Going after Mortem was something I did to give me a purpose."

Ban lifted his head to look at his fellow Sin. That sounded god-awful, and it was unfortunate that he could even somewhat relate.

The Goat Sin tilted his head up, but kept his eyes closed. "I recall...not sensing anything from him. If I had, I probably would have followed him. This was somewhere near Danafor's Abyss, and I was already tracking Mortem. Some...characters were traveling with his body, and I caught a glimpse of it when I traveled shortly with them. I thought nothing of it at the time, of course. My...mind was different, then." He suddenly went quiet, opening his eyes to stare at nothing.

Sighing, Ban murmured, "Nothin' you could've done. It is what it is. What I want to know are the names of the fuckers who think this is some quick-shit way to make money."

"Agreed." Replacing his glasses, Gowther's observed his fellow Sin for a moment. "We've changed," he suddenly stated.

Ban scoffed, looking away. "King said some shit like that, too."

"Ah, yes. Harlequin. He was right. Our very...essences have changed. I do not know how, but I can feel it. But I feel that it is 'raw', at the moment. Not yet...mature, if you will. Be careful..." Gowther suddenly shifted, reaching over towards the younger man. "May I?"

Still looking away, the immortal shrugged.

Gowther placed his hand on Ban's chest, and kept the contact for a moment. His eyes had gone pupil-less, but the Fox Sin wasn't paying attention. He then pulled away, head tilting and, with clear eyes, his brows furrowed. "...This...Mortem character has done something..." he murmured, more to himself. To Ban, he said, "Your Greed is still asleep, for now. Hopefully it will stay that way for a while."

"Right." Ban decided to play along for the moment. "And your Lust?"

 _"Wahaha~ha~_ "

"...Yeaaah, whatever. Go the hell away~ "

The Sin of Lust softly chuckled before standing up. "I'll meet you at the stables in twenty minutes," he said. He waved, then walked to and opened the door to leave.

After the door closed, Ban sighed to himself. In about eight hours, they would be that much closer. To answers, to finding themselves, maybe...and to his best friend. He also planned on using their travels to find more clues to bring Elaine back...

His expression softened. For the first time in a while, he thought about his son. He tried not to think too deeply, though, or he was going to get emotional. He always tried not to think too deeply about...anything, really...

There was another ripping from within him, and he frowned. He reached briefly into his mouth with two fingers before pulling them out. They were stained with a black color.

Scoffing, he wiped his fingers on the sheets.


	11. Passage

Gowther returned outside to find Elizabeth beside the wagon, speaking to someone he could not see. Coming around to her side, he saw the town's doctor, a middle-aged man, talking to her. He focused his attention to the horses so he could listen in on their conversation.

"...and I'm afraid I know very little about magic, miss," the man finished.

Elizabeth looked at a vial in her left hand, frowning. It contained a small amount of black liquid within it. "...I understand. Thank you for taking a look, anyway."

The man waved his hand. "Of course. How is your friend, by the way?"

She glanced back, noticing Gowther, and then looked forward again. "He's...um...recovering..." she said softly, moving her hands behind her back. The vial was held out.

Noticing it, Gowther moved from the horses and passed by her left side between her and the wagon, slipping the vial from her hand into his.

The man mistook her reaction as a negative. His expression became somber. "I apologize. Good luck to you and your friend, miss," he said with a small smile. He then gave a small wave before walking away.

She waved back, and then went to the posterior of the wagon, where Gowther sat inside, observing the vial.

"I assume this was left over from Ban's injuries?" he asked the moment she came into view.

Climbing inside, she sat across from him. "Yes. The doctor, while he didn't know much about magic, did say dark magical energy is of its make," she explained.

The Sin of Lust lowered the vial, head tilting as he looked at her. "Dark magical energy...no. I understand how it can be seen as such."

"Do you know what it is, then?"

"Negative."

She hummed softly in understanding, brows slightly furrowing.

He watched her for a moment. "It is in your nature to be concerned for others. I understand."

Her expression remained the same even as she gave a small nod. "Where is Ban, anyway?"

"He is still in his room. I informed him we will leave in approximately 17 minutes, now."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth moved further into the wagon, where some trunks lined the front wall under a carpet. She opened a small one, revealing it was full of vials. She turned to ask for the vial, but it was already being handed to her. With a small smile of thanks, she took it and place it inside the small trunk.

Gowther pondered the possible reasons for her to have purchased such a thing. Was she becoming an alchemist...? Storing this information aside for later consideration, he took a moment to observe the interior of the wagon that was to be his home for the journey.

There was a surprising amount of space inside, with enough space towards the middle area for even someone of Ban's height to sit without hunching over. At least for the moment, there was space for all three of them to sleep inside, but Ban would have to curl up or lift his legs. In one of the corners beside a trunk, the grey bag belonging to the Fox's Sin and Gowther's own satchel rested against the side wall. The sound of soft clinking brought the Sin's attention to his companion, who was organizing the contents of one of the larger trunks. By the sound of it, the bottles of ale he brought for Ban were inside.

A hatch in the center floor of the wagon revealed more storage space where the horse's care items and food were located. There was a lantern hanging from the ceiling, unlit, and of course the three large and one small trunks at the front wall beneath a modest burgundy rug. Up at the front, where the driver's seat was located outside, some light streamed in through a latched piece of wood that could serve as a small window. All and all, the wagon would serve as suitable shelter during their travel.

A sudden thump against the wall from outside startled his companion, and merely caused him to blink. "I believe Ban is informing us he is ready to leave," he calmly stated.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, then nodded and moved out of the wagon. "Are you going to stay inside?" she asked him, lowering to the ground.

"Negative. I believe Ban should rest inside," the doll responded, also leaving the wagon.

" _Ahn?~_ " The man in question came around the side of wagon, a brow raised, and leaned against it. Amber and blue peeked around the door of the wagon to look at him. Staring back with his scarlet, he had a feeling they were plotting something. Wordlessly, he moved off the wagon, then walked to where they were and looked inside for the first time. "...Fiiine~ "

Elizabeth smiled, waiting for him to climb inside before closing the doors behind him. "You can look outside through the window," she informed him, moving to the driver's seat upon which Gowther sat already. She climbed up beside him and took the reins. "Now...to Edinburgh!" she said as she lashed the reins.

* * *

The party of three moved at a steady pace through the land, traveling on and off dirt roads, up and down rolling terrain. Despite the earlier encounter with Mortem, Elizabeth was feeling significantly high-spirited now that she traveled with yet another companion. She found herself daydreaming as she led the horses, wondering if the next several days, and maybe weeks, were going to be like this, finding the location of another Sin or tracking down rumors of their locations. No, that would be silly. No one had any clue as to where _any_ of the Sins were, outside of King's obvious location.

...It was just luck, really, that she came upon the Sins of Greed and Lust...

To pass the time, she conversed with her companions, asking what they had been doing for the past eleven years. Gowther responded first, elaborating on his explanation from earlier how he had traveled around the entire lower half of the continent tracking sightings of the creature Mortem. While doing so, he also searched for news on his fellow Sins, to no avail. But, of course, he knew King was alive as the Fairy King.

After being asked why he didn't meet up with King, he responded that he knew of what had happened to the Fairy King's Forest two years prior to his awakening. Being the Fairy King, King would have to concentrate his efforts to stabilize his dying homeworld. So, the idea of teaming up with the Sin of Sloth was "selfish", in his words.

Then, of course, tracking Mortem led to sensing Ban out in the plains and their current situation. So it wasn't entirely an ineffective strategy in the end.

"Except," Ban pointed out, voice drifting from the wagon window, "if there were any other Sins further from King, you never would have found them. Goin' by the supposed fact these creatures don't go higher than the line drawn by King's forest, that is... "

Gowther acknowledged this. "Regardless, it was effective."

"Whatever~ "

Of course, because the Fox Sin had opened his mouth, Elizabeth then directly asked him what he had done in the past eleven years.

He stayed quiet, recalling the past several weeks. That's all it had been. Weeks. Not to mention in the first several days of those weeks, he wasn't even himself. Had he even regained himself when his memories _did_ return...? That violent, mindless drunk...?

His silence prompted Elizabeth to change the conversation. "I awoke three years ago, to be honest..." she said softly. The soft sound she heard behind her informed her he was listening. "...I didn't know where I was, at first, because I was...under rubble. I...managed to find a way out, and it took a while, but I realized I had been in the rubble of what was left of Liones."

It was likely unintentional, but her words hung in the air as she momentarily went silent. Her grip on the reins tightened, lips slightly trembling at some memory. Beside her, Gowther's head tilted to the side before he gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, taking her by surprise. She glanced to him to receive a soft smile. Yes. She survived, and she would survive this, too.

She went on to explain how she couldn't remember what happened during the Holy War, either, though she did remember who she was. The landscape around the area had been warped beyond recognition, and so she stumbled around for a while...alone. Though not going into grisly details, it was clear to both Sins that she must have suffered greatly during that time. She even voiced their unsaid questions of how _did_ she survive under the rubble for so long without food or water for eight years? No answers.

She stayed near the coastline, and so she did eventually find a small fisherman village, but she was very sick and weak at the time. The details after that were blurry to her, but in immediate memories after, she remembered it occurring to her that she had no magical abilities to speak of. Dejected and, reasonably, still recovering, she remained in the village until she finally gathering the strength to make a trip towards the Fairy King's Forest.

That was when she, of course, came to Dalmary Town and...

Inside, Ban scowled when she recounted their encounter. He leaned against the trunks to his left, legs slightly bent as they stretched across the interior, and closed his eyes. His captain would **never** forgive him for that...

Gowther nodded slightly as she finished her story. "There are common elements to our stories," he stated, "and I wish to know why. The breach in our memories of the event eleven years ago is most troubling, followed by why we all found ourselves in different parts of Britannia."

"What about the tale that has passed around since then?" she asked both of her companions. "The one about the stars? Six stars for Seven Deadly Sins?"

"I have heard that. Is one of us dead?" Gowther blatantly questioned. When nothing was said, he glanced to the window behind him where he could see light blue hair and then to Elizabeth at his side. Trying to read the atmosphere, he bowed his head. "...I apologize."

Elizabeth shook her head, accepting his apology, but remained quiet. As did Ban.

The truth was, he simply voiced exactly what they were thinking.

The rest of the ride to Edinburgh was mostly in silence from then on out.


	12. Night One – Scripture IV

It was nearing evening time. The trio continued to thus far steadily and safely across Britannia, just nearing ruins of the Kingdom of Edinburgh. Since the reported "demonic activity" normally occurred at night, they didn't have much time left to get to the (hopefully) safer Edinburgh Hill not far from them. There, they planned to set up camp for the day and properly rest. They had stopped earlier that day, all because they had an unfortunate encounter with an armed caravan all too willing to try picking a fight with them, which they avoided with Elizabeth's diplomacy.

Ban hummed while watching the sky gradually darken, lying on his back atop the wagon. He had stayed outside of the confines of the wagon since their encounter with the caravan. The interior was too cramped for his long form, and he really could only stand being inside such a small space for so long. The day's progress thus far replayed in his mind.

Starting with the encounter with Mortem, it started out rather sour. Gowther's presence in Byron was fortunate, and made the previous incident...worth it. Then there was the caravan, which had been evidently extremely wary of "parties of people without armed guards", as if there was something _out there_ they didn't know about. Perhaps the people of the caravan were right.

When they neared Zhuhur Valley, they each, in their own way, sensed some volatile aura simmering in the sun; even the horses spooked a bit. For Ban, his insides twisted uncomfortably, and he was reminded of what it felt like to face Mortem again. Gowther went silent and his eyes scanned the area almost mechanically, and Elizabeth told them it felt as if something was watching them. The Sins agreed with her. Something had been watching, but kept its distance.

The crevasse that made the valley was avoided; Elizabeth made sure the horses gave it a wide berth, and the horses seemed more than happy to as well. Gowther kept an unblinking eye on it until it was further out of sight. For sure, there was something in there...

"Do you sense that?"

Elizabeth's words brought him back to the present. Yes, he did sense that. Why was it that his senses were heightened, ever since he awoke several weeks ago...? "Wish I didn't~" he responded, turning onto his stomach and looking forward. From even their distance, the ruins of Edinburgh were visible.

"Drive the wagon that way," Gowther pointed, having sensed it as well.

The wagon moved further to the right, as if they were going to go around the ruins as well. It seemed likely. Whatever it was that was within the ruins was similar to whatever it was within the valley. Not as strong and volatile, but enough so that they would rather avoid it.

A strange, pungent scent suddenly caught within Ban's nose. He wrinkled it just as he saw something coming towards them from Edinburgh's direction on foot. "Gooowther~"

"I see it." The Goat Sin turned from where he sat at the driver's seat and began to move atop the wagon as well.

Ban stood up, reaching for his three-sectioned staff. "Miiight as well charge in, Elizabeth~" he chimed with a grin. "Looks like we're havin' _imps_ to play with~"

"Imps!" Elizabeth cried, but she drove the horses forward again. Imps were creatures from Britannia myth. It was likely they had something to do with the Demon Clan...or so she told herself.

Before too long, with their surprising speed, the hoard of small beings became visible. The most obvious feature they possessed was oddly red skin. Literal red skin. Their oval, beady black eyes, lacking any features whatsoever, became the next most obvious thing. And their needle-like teeth...and their claws...their revolting _smell_...and their indistinguishable, incomprehensible _chittering_...

Oh, and that they were entirely naked.

Seeing them at first frightened Elizabeth, but the little monsters were soon assaulted by light purple energy and were practically blowing up from the impact of being hit as Gowther shot at them with his Herritt and Ban lashed at them with his staff. Right. The little creatures didn't have a chance against _two_ Sins. So, she resolutely led the horses through the hoard.

Using several wide shots of his _Jack_ ability, Gowther created a path for them to go through by turning the imps against each other. Fortunately, they seemed rather stupid and overall weak, but they were awfully fast little heathens. That's where Ban came in, preventing any of them from attacking, jumping or lashing out at the wagon, the horses and its passengers.

They didn't have to go directly to the ruins, only past them, and Elizabeth did an amazing job driving the horses through despite seeing some of the imps up close and moments from striking her. They never got the chance, thanks to Ban's quick attacks, and she was thankful for his and Gowther's skills.

Before too long, they made it through, the ruins of Edinburgh a safe distance behind them and the imps too distant to be seen clearly. They were still fighting against one another, having become entirely distracted as they passed along. From upon the hill, the view of the twisted, warped remains was eerie, and yet incredible. It would make an interesting backdrop for the night.

Once they were certain all was clear, it was time to make camp, and the wagon gradually came to a complete stop. Elizabeth slipped down from the driver's seat, turning to Ban and Gowther as they lowered to the ground. "Thank you," she said, despite knowing her words would be waved off.

And they were, as Ban shrugged and Gowther merely adjusted his glasses. Such things were everyday, slight nuances to two Sins. "So," the immortal began, observing his staff and whipping it around to let the unnaturally dark blood slide off, "...imps, now?"

"It appears so. While vaguely similar, they had a different magical energy than the Red Demons," the doll described. He moved towards the back of the wagon along with Elizabeth. "Did you notice?"

"Yeah..." Placing his staff back on his belt, Ban took some steps away from the wagon, looking upon the warped structure that was once a great kingdom. Not the image, but the name of the location brought back hazy memories...

...and a sudden desire for alcohol.

The imps, though. Where did they come from? What were they doing there...? He focused his vision on what little of the heathens he could see from their distance. The small red forms were beginning to retreat into the ruins whence they came. Mentally, he dared them to come closer. While it wasn't as long-lasting as he had wanted, it was nice to let loose a bit after such a long while.

He looked back to his companions to see they were setting up the camp for the night. The lantern inside the wagon was lit, making the interior look somehow inviting even though he had been in there for a good portion of the afternoon. They were getting right to making a fire a safe distance from yet close enough to the wagon, but he wasn't hungry—didn't _need_ to eat—and wasn't interested in the rations they brought that would serve as their dinner.

In the end, he laid against the grass on the hillside, arms tucked under his head with his eyes closed, surprised he was tired. Maybe the attack by that Mortem character was still affecting him. Recalling his earlier pain, he decided it clearly _was_. He huffed. Such a pain in the ass...

He heard movement behind him. "You takin' the night shift?" he asked aloud.

"Yes." There was a slosh of liquid.

Opening an eye, he found a bottle of ale in his line of sight. "Niiice, Gowther~" he whistled, taking it. He sat upright, using his teeth to pull out the cork before taking his first swig. " _Heeeh_ ~ Didn't think I'd get to drink for a whiiile~"

A sly smile spread on the Goat Sin's face. He couldn't have a fellow Sin unable to sleep due to past nightmares, now could he? Turning back to join Elizabeth near the wagon, he reminded, "We should be ready to leave before sunrise tomorrow."

Ban was already too drunk to care very much, just a few chugs in. "Ayeee~"

"Good night, Ban."

"G'niiight...~"

Elizabeth looked up from the smoking wood to see the redhead approach. Glancing behind him, she spotted Ban sitting upright and drinking further downhill, and then returned to striking the flint and steel together. It was harder than it looked, but the sparks were getting the wood to smoke, at least. Determined to do this, she continued, while behind her, Gowther tended to the horses.

"I believe we nearly encountered another of those four entities," the doll said suddenly.

She moved back from the small fire that was now within the pile of wood. "Another like that Mortem creature?" she asked before blowing on the fire to spread it faster. The night wasn't cold, but there was a slight chill in the air.

"Affirmative." He unhooked the horses from the wagon, allowing them to roam a bit and graze. He preferred that they had the freedom to do so. "It was within Zhuhur Valley."

"Which one do you think it was?" Warming her hands, she looked back at him as he continued to watch the horses.

The Sin of Lust didn't answer immediately. Since he awoke, the only of the four entities he personally encountered was Mortem. At a distance, however, he saw the one called Judgement. This newer one they sensed in the valley was not like them. After a moment, he finally answered, "One of the lesser known entities. Possibly, in fact, the more dangerous ones."

His companion bristled in alarm, her expression paling at the thought that they came so close to encountering such a thing. If what was done to Ban was any idea what they all could do..."You don't suppose..." she began, standing and taking a brief glance towards the plains past Edinburgh.

"I do not believe it followed us," he responded to her unsaid thoughts, "however, we cannot be certain."

"Why would it?"

"That is my point exactly." The amber gaze lowered to the left, towards the direction where a certain immortal rested. There _was_ one idea why it would...but he decided not to voice it, for now. It was only a theory, and entirely hypothetical, at that. No basis, whatsoever...

At his word, she slightly calmed. Yet perhaps she was thinking of something similar, for she glanced away with pursed lips, worried for her companion. Perhaps it was the power she once had within her, or that same power that she still had somewhere within, but her sixth senses were heightened. Something wasn't right...

Yet she, too, didn't voice her thoughts. It was just a nagging thought. A baseless concern.

After they ate their dinner of trail rations, both companions read books before putting the fire out some few hours later. The sky was black with thousands of stars visible in the cloudless sky. Gowther sat atop the wagon, looking to the heavens, as Elizabeth slept inside the wagon and Ban laid asleep on the hillside.

 _Six stars for Seven Deadly Sins_...The amber orbs glanced about the sky, as if searching for something. Where were the other Sins? Was one of them dead, after all? Their captain couldn't be, or at least was in some sort of stasis, for his body would have decomposed after so many years if he was.

He slowly tilted his head in thought. So much had changed in nine years...

At least the sky looked the same.

He must have stared at the sky for several hours, passively admiring its beauty, before he sensed it. Head lowering, he scanned the horizon until he noticed something cloaked in darkness to his far left. Whatever it was, it wasn't disturbing the horses that were at the far right of the wagon. This was confusing, by a bit. He glanced at them for a moment to watch their body language. They had taken notice, but were not alarmed.

Glancing back to the _thing_ in the shadows, he came to realize a sensation budding within him. He had only noticed it once after his awakening thus far, and he had succumbed to it that single time as well. A small, almost wicked smile spread on his lips.

Not _this_ time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Scripture IV. Are you ready?

 _~Desire seeped poison into the blood of one.~_

Hmm, the seeds of danger have been planted...and another Sin has been reintroduced! It's about time. That's three Sins accounted for, now. It's actually fun typing Gowther; in fact, I'm having fun portraying the Sins thus far in general. Granted, they're different from the way they are in the original story. So, obviously, this means Gowther isn't _quiiite_ the same as he was before, either...

The little moments between Gowther and Ban are really cool, to me. We've never actually really seen them interact outside of comedic bits, before...and I personally like to think that the Sins can be pretty good comrades, overall; at _least_ comrades that sometimes at least _act_ as if they understand each other's quirks without question, if not friends. Like how Gowther and Ban are portrayed in their moments together, here.

That reminds me, how do _you_ think my portrayals of the characters are, all things considered? Please keep in mind that some possibly horrible things and the things you know that have happened to them before now!

Another rather short chapter...Like I said, I'm writing this according to how it feels to me, so when it feels like I should end a chapter, I'll end it there even if it is short. Not like the _Echo_ series where I deliberately try to put as much in a single chapter as possible...

...I'm sort of bummed about that, but I can't complain too much since I've never been this far into a story in FOREVER...

This piece of Scripture is brought to you by binge-reading Nanatsu no Taizai and typing until 6:00 only to awaken at 15:00 to restart the vicious cycle!


	13. Some Sin of Lust

When Elizabeth awoke, the interior of the wagon was still dark. Though the window was open, there wasn't any light streaming through, indicating she awoke before sunrise, as intended. She sat upright, yawning, and immediately set about rolling her bedspread and placing it into the second large trunk. The doors to the wagon were parted, and she caught the reddish hair of the Sin of Lust as he walked towards the hillside.

She shortly opened the wagon doors and stepped down in time to see him pull his tunic over his head, as he had been topless, apparently. She briefly paused in surprise, but didn't think too much of it. Closing the doors, she moved to check on the horses as he went to awaken the Sin of Greed.

Bringing them to the wagon, she heard a loud yawn before words were exchanged between the Sins. She then spoke softly to the horses, assuring them and thanking them, letting them know they would hopefully get another break in the next few hours. She then reattached them to the wagon before coming around to the side, towards the driver's seat.

Ban was already climbing atop the wagon again, eyes deeply slanted and not quite awake, giving him a foxlike appearance. Gowther was climbing up on the other side to the driver's seat beside her as she also climbed up.

"Good morning," she greeted them, taking up the reins. "Ready to finally reach Bellford?"

A noncommittal mumble came from the Fox Sin, whereas the redhead nodded. "Yes. It has been a most interesting trip, thus far," he said, "and good morning to you, too."

She smiled at him, then looked forward and gently lashed the reins. Before long, they were off at a good pace, with the looming ruins of Edinburgh slowly receding in the distance behind them.

* * *

Surprisingly, similar to Dalmary Town and Byron Town, Bellford had guarded gates about its northern, southern, eastern, and western sides, making those the only common ways to enter the district. Upon arrival from the western side, _un_ like Byron and Dalmary, they were heavily inspected, with their wagon and belongings looked into and Ban and Elizabeth having to remove their cloaks. Something about precautions...

As he didn't wear a cloak, Gowther had changed his hairstyle and skin tone long before they arrived, so he now sported short black hair with pale skin. He had observed the inspection without expression, and Ban also seemed impassive, whereas Elizabeth was concerned over their identities being exposed. Yet again, it didn't seem as if anyone recognized them so readily...at least for now.

Bellford was a...unique place. Unlike Ravens, which was lawless and run-down, Bellford was extravagant, exotic and yet just as dangerous in its mysterious way, with alleyways and districts within that were either more or less threatening depending on several factors of personal being. There was activity about that gave one a glimpse as to what happened when Bellford came alive at night in the next few hours.

All around them were sights, sounds and people both Gowther and Elizabeth had never seen before. After passing inspection at the gate, they slowly moved through the main street on their search for a place to get information. Ban led the way on foot, somehow knowing his way around, and the only of the three who wasn't awed by the flashes of colors and so-called exotic sights.

There were dancers Elizabeth hadn't seen before over there...! They were dressed so scantily! And over there were swords so long and thin! Oh, no, those were slaves, weren't they? How could someone do such a thing? Where are the guards? Look at that! Those people were being deeply intimate in public! How bold! Ooh, there's a fortune-teller!

The sounds of his comrades' excitement faded into the background as scarlet eyes carefully scanned the crowds. Ban spotted several armed men in all corners of the streets, and even upon rooftops, eyeing them and whispering. They were being eyed at from all directions, in honesty, and he wasn't too sure if it was out of curiosity or scheming plots. It was easy to spot pickpockets going through the crowds, going about their business with natural ease. Easy for him to notice, anyway.

By the looks of it, Bellford was like an extravagant, more dangerous Ravens. More dangerous, because it could be easy to get lost and comfortable, unlike in Ravens where the air of danger was everywhere and in plain sight.

It was the perfect place for someone to sell the corpse of a Sin.

He glanced back up at Gowther, who shortly met his gaze as if waiting for it. They exchanged knowing, meaningful glances before looking their respective ways. He led them along until they neared what looked like a tavern or inn, complete with a rather decent-sized stable next door. As they approached, a man with posters near the entrance spotted them and came forward.

"'Ello, there, young travelers!" he greeted, waving a poster in his hand. "Will ye be needin' a place ta stay fer the day? We got lots o' rooms jus' waitin' ta be taken, perfect fer a party such as yers!"

" _Ach_ , nae," Ban responded, a bit of a growl in his voice. The man was taken aback by a bit, but didn't get the chance to properly react before Ban suddenly stepped closer, sporting a sly, fanged grin from ear to ear. " _Howeeeverrrrr_...~"

Elizabeth watched as her companion began to have a hushed conversation with the man, and she led the horses towards the stables. However, a hand stayed hers.

"Wait," said Gowther, his eyes fixed on his fellow Sin. "We should not have to stay the night, if we are fortunate." He then motioned to a place to park the wagon for the time being.

After parking, Elizabeth stepped down from the driver's seat and stretched while looking around. Despite the grim circumstances that brought them there, she couldn't prevent the small smile adorning her face. Focusing on the more positive aspects of the trip, such as seeing new sights and traveling to new locations, was what kept her positive. They hadn't eaten yet, but she was of the mind that they would be keeping to their rations for the time being. With this in mind, she walked to the back of the wagon to fish out some food.

Gowther remained in the driver's seat, half of his attention to Ban and the man he was (obviously) intimidating and the rest of his attention to the crowds about them. He hadn't said anything, but he had recognized some of the decorated carts parked near the gate they entered from. They were the same as the ones he saw carrying the Sin of Wrath so many years ago...

How suspicious. How suspiciously _convenient_. That was the very reason why he said nothing, keeping this observation to himself. If nothing else, it meant they may have come to the right place...and that the rumors Ban picked up in Dalmary were resourceful after all. If nothing at all, it could mean they were following the trail of the one who at least once their captain's body.

Elizabeth sat back in the driver's seat, some trail rations in her hand. "Would you like some?" she asked him, offering some.

"No, thank you," he declined, waving a hand. His attention briefly went to her as she began to eat. Observing her look around, his thoughts returned to her and her current predicament. "Elizabeth..."

She looked at him, chewing on a dried piece of meat. "Hm?"

"You have demonstrated the heightened ability to sense danger and magical energy. I believe you still have your innate Druid abilities, as well as your powers as the Goddess' apostle," he conversed, head tilting as he spoke. "I should even believe you still have abilities you developed during the War."

"Well...yes, I suppose," she agreed. Her hands lowered, and her gaze followed. "I have higher agility and speed, but that's about it, I'm afraid."

"And your heightened senses." His gaze returned to the Sin of Greed approaching them. "You are not powerless," he reminded her.

She smiled at him before her attention focused on Ban as he came to the front of the wagon to address them. Near the entrance to the tavern, the man he had conversed with was pale as a sheet, staring after him.

"Good news...and bad," he said to them, rubbing his neck. He seemed disappointed. "Quite a bit of the bad, actually."

The two in the driver's seat looked down at him expectantly.

He looked at them in a moment of silence before looking around. "There's some Black Market event taking place here in a few days. Biggest 'article' is a Sin's corpse. Only way to take part is to _pleasantly_ acquaint ourselves with the one in charge of it," he explained, his focus steadily returning to them.

"Ergo, we have to stay here or in the area for a few days." Gowther frowned a bit. His own gaze began to wonder around as well. That wasn't the best idea...

Elizabeth's expression was surprisingly unreadable. "What's the good news?" she asked.

The scarlet orbs returned to them, brows scrunching. "That _is_ the good news~"

-:ThFLTh:-

Night was quick to overtake Bellford, bringing a new wave of sights and sounds to the districts. Unlike most places, which calmed at night, Bellford unfolded with life unique to it the moment the sun went down. Lanterns and candles were lit, stalls remained open, and some switched their products for different types altogether. Seedier activity began all around, though one would have to be a native to notice it immediately. Likewise, more salacious activity began in the deeper districts, specifically the infamous Black Pleasure District.

Given no other choice, the trio decided it best to pile their money together to get the most affordable yet safe-ish room in Bellford. Located several districts within, they rented a small room with two beds from a modest tavern. Their wagon was parked with several others near the stables, where their horses were kept.

Elizabeth wisely stayed to the room for the evening, taking up the de facto mantle of overseer of their belongings for the time being. While there was little she could do about their situation, she didn't have to like it. And she didn't. The list of reasons why would never end if she so much as began. So, she didn't. Even. _Bother_.

Her male companions, on the other hand...

Downstairs, a hooded red-clad form sat hunched over a table, a stein of ale in one hand and the other practically dragging on the floor. Loud, drunken conversations clamored around him, the occupants of the tavern mighty lively despite the lack of sunlight outside. He liked it. It was friendly, for the most part. Sure, there were the usual grumpy bodies who grumbled about too much or stayed silent, glaring menacingly at everyone who so much as glanced in their direction, but it was better than what _could_ be going on.

So he enjoyed himself, drinking from his second stein that evening and pleasantly drunk. Eyeing future targets. _Many_ people were going to leave the tavern with less money that night. And not from spending on too much food and drink.

Idly, he listened to the talk that floated about, catching bits of gossip and tall tales. Superstitions. The awed or worried responses from other visitors to Bellford when they learned of what happened and went bump during the night despite the deceptive liveliness. The killing that went ignored. The raping that went ignored. The theft that went ignored. The _horrors_ that went ignored.

He chuckled to himself, humorless. Just like Ravens. He toasted to no one and downed his stein.

"Would you like more, sir?"

He didn't even bother looking up at the barmaid, proceeding to nod. "Aye~ Keep 'em cooomin'~" he chimed, setting his empty stein upon her serving tray.

She made a soft, amused giggle. "Yes, sir."

Slightly, he righted himself a bit in the chair, slouching back and resting one foot heavily on the chair opposite to him. A refilled stein was shortly handed back to him, bringing a small grin to his face before he took it. This time, however, he caught a glimpse of the barmaid from under his hood.

She wore a low-cut peasant top, a waist cincher and a moderately long skirt. He couldn't see her face from his view, but her long red hair was visible, curling around her bosom. The men in the tavern seemed to like her quite a bit, pulling her skirt when she passed, calling at her, teasing her, and pulling her to their lap.

But there was something...off...about her, now that he took notice of her.

As the night wore on, his dulled senses let it go.

Instead, his thoughts drifted to Elaine. Very strongly. At first, he thought nothing of it, sighing longingly to himself and downing his sixth stein. His thoughts inevitably then moved to Lancelot as well, souring his mood. Only when he waved the barmaid over and his thoughts almost violently went back to Elaine did he have less than half a mind to realize something was...amiss.

The empty stein was almost instantly replaced with another, which he was quick to consume. Setting the stein down, his eyes narrowed at his blurring vision. He was mighty drunk alright, but...

The barmaid came to his side again to replace his drink. Against his will, he found himself slowly, almost tentatively looking up to see her face for the first time.

Her chest was flatter, adolescent-like. Her hair was shorter. And blonde. Why was he shaking...?

Upon seeing her face, his body stilled in shock. Shock, and horror, for some reason; he couldn't put his finger on it. Anger, too, somewhere in his confused, inebriated mind.

"Elaine..." he whispered, but that couldn't be right.

Yet the suddenly smaller, pixie-like woman at his side _looked just like her_. And smiled like her, too. A flare of unholy rage swelled within him, but it was quelled against his will. This just confused him further.

He was suddenly on his feet. This wasn't right. He had to leave...

He had half a mind to pay for his drinks before quickly striding out of the tavern and into fresh air. He needed fresh air. Shaking his head as he moved away from the building, he exhaled deeply, still confused and...and...why was he shaking...?

"Ban..."

He froze, a cold chill running down his spine. That sounded _just_ like her. Shaking his head, he moved away from the ghost behind him, stumbling. The sounds of the outside didn't even reach his ears, as if the world was silent save for that _voice_ steadily approaching him.

His uneven footing led him into an alley, where another fellow drunk sat unmoved against one of the walls. But now he was trapped, and he realized that a second too late when he turned around only to see _her_.

She even wore that same white dress. He couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to, confused and _angry_ , but the anger was forcibly quelled each time it swelled within him. It was confusing him further. As if watching his own body move from within, his hand reached out for her, and she slowly approached, floating over the ground. She reached out for him, smiling gently, her golden eyes more beautiful than he remembered.

"El...Elaine," he breathed, but he had _just_ enough control over himself to prevent himself from embracing her. Instead, he managed to shrink back, backing himself to the wall and lowering his hand. Something... _wasn't_... _right_...

"Silly boy," she sighed, coming even closer. Somehow, her movement was both something he yearned for and saw as menacing at once.

He shook his head, eyes closing briefly as he tried to sober himself up. What the fuck was going on? This couldn't be Elaine...it _couldn't_ be...but something was staying his willpower.

She floated up until they were at eye-level, and he looked way. He couldn't bear looking at her anymore. Once again, the overwhelming _rage_ swelled inside, and yet again, it was held at bay by some otherness. He was coming to _hate_ that otherness...not that hate did him any good.

The soft, gentle hand caressed his face, and he froze again, shuddering in anger and confused disgust, eyes snapping shut.

"I'm here," she said. "It's me."

He barely managed to shake his head. No, she wasn't. But he felt his control slipping again. It was as if he had to _call_ the control back to him, but it was slipping from him like sand in his mind. Slowly, he found his head turning back to look at her.

His scarlet orbs met the honey-gold, and all at once, he felt something break inside.

The suddenness of it all passed through his body, mind and soul akin to a horrible tremor. His body ceased to shudder, his expression darkened, and his lip curled back in a fanged snarl. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand ran through the small body, and his hand out in the air behind her suddenly held a heart in its grasp.

"B...Ban..." she whispered, and he pulled his hand back, causing her to collapse at his feet.

He stared forward, in an abrupt horror like the sudden rage that had exploded just a second before. He knew, without even looking down, that the woman at his feet no longer had the appearance of his dead lover, but that did little to erase the last image that was imprinted in his mind _before_ her true form came back.

Hands limp at his side, he released his grasp on the still-beating heart. He stayed that way, unmoved, for what felt like the longest time. When the body suddenly twitched, his expression did not change as he violently brought his foot down, crushing the demon's head. All went still again.

Slowly, he began to move, closing his eyes and swaying on his feet. The sudden power that was still running through his body was overwhelming his inebriated consciousness. For the first time in decades, he felt physically ill, and it was a wretched sensation. He paused, raising his arm to lean against the wall to his left, lips parting as soft, shaky pants escaped him and saliva dripped from his open mouth.

A horribly familiar pain twisted inside of him. Groaning, he tried to hold back the heaves, but his body had more power over him. He shortly gagged before vomiting the familiar black substance from the day before, turning the ground black with decay. But that wasn't enough, and the painful heaves shook his form as this continued several times more.

When it was finally over, he remained standing, but was holding onto the wall as if it was his anchor to the world. He spat, coughing up whatever was left in his throat to the ground as well. While no longer in pain, he knew there was still more of that filth inside of him.

"Oi..."

With more effort than he was comfortable using, he looked over to see the drunken man staring at him, bleary-eyed and probably unaware there was a demon's dead body not too far from him.

"Migh' wanna get tha'...ch-checked out." The words were slurred, a bottle of ale waved at him.

He deeply exhaled, slowly moving from against the wall. He took his time to approach, letting whatever energy that ran through him regulate itself, and by the time he stood before the man, he was moving normally again. Snatching the bottle, he greedily consumed all its remaining contents before throwing the bottle against the wall, letting it shatter.

The bleary gaze met his, and he kept the contact for a moment before turning around and stalking out of the alley.

-:ThFLTh:-

A bespectacled gaze looked into the direction of the tavern. The amber orbs then looked forward to the scene before them, a sly, knowing smile spreading on his face. The Greed of the Fox's Sin finally awoke, it seemed.

"That's a smile I'd never think to grace your features," said one of the women, licking her lips. A long, spaded red tail swayed from under her body-hugging slip, her ears were long, like a fairy's except hooked, and black, curled horns protruded from her head of red hair. When she looked upon him, her emerald eyes blinked sideways, like a reptile's, and her pupils were vertically slatted.

The other woman hummed, passing her lips over his bare chest. "It suits you, somehow..." she purred. Her appearance was similar to the other woman's, only she had black hair and purple-grey horns with a matching-colored tail.

He smiled at them as he rested against the headboard, magenta locks swaying when his head tilted playfully to the side. "Does it, really...?" he asked, running his hand through the black hair.

"Yesss~" the redhead crooned, crawling up to him and mirroring the other woman's pose atop him. "But I want to continue...our _game_ from last night."

The other woman pouted, but it was playfully so. "It's _my_ turn, sister. It isn't everyday our kind comes upon such a _willing_ specimen."

His hands lowered, only to suddenly curl around their necks, and they both emitted gasping moans. His expression didn't change. "I want to... _play_...with both of you," he said. "There will be plenty of time for _all_ of us to have our games."

The sounds they made were orgasmic, yearning moans, and he raised up, still holding them by their necks, and threw them back to the floor. They sprawled out, purposely spreading their long legs and curving their bodies seductively. Their spaded tails entwined with one another before swaying behind their forms.

Standing from the bed, his smile turned dark as he looked upon them. "Now, then...let's see whose will lasts longer," he hummed with a purr of his own. "Twin Succubae...or the Goat's Sin of Lust."

Identical long, slender fingers beckoned him forward at the challenge.

It was going to be some long, pleasant days.


	14. Gathering Sins (Pt 2)

It had been some while, and despite knowing full well that her companions were members of the Seven Deadly Sins...Elizabeth grew worried. Perhaps she was masking her own growing concerns over thoughts of the Sin's corpse that resided somewhere within Bellford with worry over them. After all, it wasn't as if the list of people who the corpse could belong to was mighty large.

It couldn't belong to the Sin of Envy, for her body was too big and there would be no way to have such a thing lying about without attracting immediate attention. King, Gowther and Ban were accounted for, and just the thought of the bodies of the Sins of Gluttony and Pride laying around made her feel silly. Not that thinking about all of this wasn't...unusual to begin with...

...But the Sin of Wrath...

She nearly dropped her book, snapping herself out of such morbid thoughts. It was better to just project her worry onto her missing companions, after all.

Since they disappeared two days ago, she kept herself busy by doing mundane things such as counting what remained of their joint budget, rationing their food, reading, chronicling, and checking on and riding the horses around the upper district. Overall, she tried not to leave the room too often, worried for their belongings that were holed up in her room. Though she had a feeling no one bothered her because of exchanged words—that she once heard a bit of—between a certain Sin of Greed and _everyone_ present in the tavern.

Though she hadn't actually _seen_ him, since the rooms' walls and floorboards were thin as sheets, she _clearly_ made out Ban's signature, drunken "kah kah" laughter more than once during the night while **trying** to sleep. Of course, he would patron the bar at night. Gowther was the one whose whereabouts she had no idea of, but imagined he was probably holed up in a bookstore. Somewhere in Bellford, there had to be at least one, right...?

She told herself such things during her fretting.

Picking up her book, she held back a sigh. It was getting dark, and soon it would be their third day there. There wasn't much to say about how unpleasant it was in Bellford, as she confined herself inside, but the _inside_ was unpleasant enough...

Where would their path lead them, after this? Would the corpse's identity be the deciding factor of where they went next? She believed so, whole-heartedly. The Dragon's Sin wouldn't be their leader if they didn't all care greatly or think highly of him, so that would lead to a different reaction and outcome if it so happened to be him...

Moisture gathered in her eyes, and she quickly wiped the forming tears away. Not a moment later, she jumped in surprise when there was a knock at her door. She would have been concerned, but she clearly felt the familiar energy from behind the door and stood from the bed to approach it. Though she had never sensed him like this before...

"Gowther?" she asked, cracking the door open.

The Goat's Sin smiled at her, two fingers held up in greeting. He wore a grey hooded cloak over his clothing this time, though it was only loosely covering his black hair. "Hello, Elizabeth. At long last, it is time to go."

Her voice hitched. "G-go? As in... _go_?" she practically whispered.

Her words confused him. "I do not understand where else we could be going."

"O-okay," she squeaked, nodding rapidly. "I understand."

He gave another smile, pleasant and mechanical, before making a motion towards the room. "May I?"

"Oh, yes." She opened the door to allow him entry before moving away. "We'll be taking the wagon over?" she asked, taking up her book from the bed.

His smile slightly fell as he approached the small pile of articles that belonged to him. "Ban and I spoke about that. We decided we will not 'abide by the rules', if you will, as there is no reason for us to do so," he calmly explained, "and will thusly need a clear escape route for when we steal back our companion's body."

Slowly, she understood. When that became clear in her expression, he said no more, instead facing her and awaiting her response. They didn't want her to be there, but with the horses and the wagon, waiting. While she didn't know the reason why they were doing this, if she didn't feel so strongly about it, she probably wouldn't even bother asking. But an unshakable feeling told her they were doing this for only one reason.

The book fell to the floor again.

"It's his body, isn't it."

-:ThFLTh:-

When Gowther and Elizabeth finally came from upstairs, nightfall had almost completely covered the district. The tavern was suspiciously empty in comparison to the days before, only a handful of people present. One of those people included an unusually sober Sin of Greed standing near the door and glaring out the window. He turned around just in time to catch the bag that was thrown to him, and he slung it over his shoulder, leveling an impatient but calm expression at them.

However, upon getting a peek of Elizabeth's reddened face from under her hood, no doubt from crying, his expression eased off. Gowther motioned for him to go back to get the last trunk of their belongings before handing him Elizabeth's key and he obeyed, quiet and retrospective. He already had the horses and wagon prepared, and they waited outside for them. Elizabeth was the first to climb inside with two bags and the small trunk, followed by Gowther with one of the two large trunks they brought inside with them.

Ban was soon to return with the last trunk, handing it to his fellow Sin, who placed it properly inside the wagon. Wordless still, he gently pushed his bag inside, and it was taken and moved to its place in the far corner by Elizabeth. He then moved a short distance away, waiting for Gowther to join him.

"We will be quick," he heard the Goat's Sin assure the princess behind him. Damn straight, all they needed to do was see the Sin's body to confirm it before they were booking it with their companion in tow.

By the sound of it, Elizabeth had climbed into the driver's seat and was just leading the horses to the gate. It would take a short while to get there if she took it slowly, and that should be all they needed.

"Godspeed," she whispered to them.

Glancing back, he gave a wave and a nod. He then looked down at his shorter companion who came to his side, slinging his satchel over his shoulder, and their eyes met before they immediately disappeared from sight.

Two hooded figures, one grey and the other dark red, moved swiftly upon the rooftops through Bellford, faster than what normal eyes could possibly see. The men that stayed upon the roofs didn't even notice them, and they spared them not a single glance. There was only one destination in mind: the Black Pleasure District.

* * *

Within the Black Pleasure District in Bellford, there was a place where it was said even the Demon Princes of old would visit just to revel in its depravity. Depending on whom you spoke to, even amongst the locals, this was a place said not to exist. Of course, if you spoke to a peculiar bloke, they'd tell you right the opposite, that the place indeed did exist and it was the closest place to Hell on earth you'd find in Britannia. This place was aptly named Hell Hole.

Hell Hole, was where, supposedly, thousands upon thousands of years ago, the Demon Clan came from their realm to the human realm. No one was alive to prove that, of course, and no one was stupid enough to go down to find out if the rumor was true, either. No one, that is, who was alive that _wanted_ to prove such a thing. Not that any resident of Bellford actually traveled to the Fairy Realm to ask any possible survivors of the Ancient War such a thing, either.

It was all fluff, like. To attract people and such.

And it worked.

Hidden under an unnatural, ground-level "roof" of rock said to have been created by a giant, the some several miles-wide crevasse in the earth surpassed even Danafor's Abyss, which at least people knew had a bottom. The remnants of unnatural dark magical energy that radiated from Hell Hole had eased off in the past several hundred years, which was why humans congregated over it to begin with.

Yes. _Over_ it.

A facsimile of a district was elaborately created around and above it, so only the birds and fairies could possibly see through to the huge open circle that was crowded with cart-stalls, wagons and cages on wheels carrying forbidden cargo behind bars and displaying "exotics" from all around the world. If the rest of Bellford hid behind a facade of liveliness and happiness, Hell Hole of the Black Pleasure District was where the true nature of Bellford was on full display day and night.

One particular caged wagon was getting the most attention, though the other vendors didn't seem to mind the lack of interest. That night was host to an event that all the underground world across Britannia knew of. The "well-preserved" corpse of one of the Seven Deadly Sins was going to be sold to the highest bidder, and even if many of the participants weren't there to buy, they were looking forward to feat their eyes on the first Sin seen in over a decade. Even if that Sin was dead.

There were no fliers, no advertisements. All of those gathered in the Black Pleasure District came strictly by word of mouth, as such businesses was always conducted. Dim lights gave the area a hazy, otherworldly glow, and to see what was on display, one had to get at least several yards closer to the stalls, wagons and cages. The low murmurs of voices resonated for miles.

A hooded brown figure casually roamed through the district, looking around for something to catch their eye. Wearing a cloak wasn't so strange, as nearly half of the people there wore some sort of hood, large hat, mask, or veil to obscure their features. This person wasn't bothering so much with hiding their physical appearance, as their dark short shorts and bronze corset revealed a curvy, well-developed female body, but their coat's long hood did hide their face.

Gradually, the young woman approached the developing line of people where whispers and murmurs of the Sin's corpse was rolling off everyone's tongue as they made their way towards one side of the covered wagon where the body was going to be revealed. Instead of making her way through, she lagged behind, suddenly looking around as if taking notice of something. She then retreated a bit before going around, her steps less casual and more urgent.

"No...no way," she whispered to herself, the ghost of hope keen in her voice.

On the side where the crowd faced the wagon, leaning against the side of a stall, a tall red-hooded figure, visibly male, watched the people gather. A few steps from him, wearing a grey cloak and hood, a smaller, androgynous figure watched with him. They were _just_ within visible range of the covered wagon.

The taller man snacked idly on an apple, using a small knife to cut pieces to eat. The vendor of the stall, a middle-aged-looking man, seemed to have sold the knife, as there was a similar one on display among several other weapons at the stall he stood behind. He looked to be watching the people just as much as they were, arms crossed and uninterested.

"You sense that, Goat?" the tall man asked between a bit of apple, eating it in such a way that his fangs were clearly on display.

His smaller companion nodded, lifting a hand to adjust their glasses before murmuring, "That I do, Fox." Wordlessly, they then walked away and was soon swallowed up by the crowd.

"Fox" chuckled. " _Oh_ , this is gonna be _fuuun_ ~" he chimed aloud to no one in particular.

The vendor glanced at him, only to return to his people-watching.

"Nice knife, by the way~"

"Aye."

The two men then watched as another stood atop the covered wagon that the people had gathered in a half-circle about. Now with something to focus on, the several armed men that surrounded all sides of the wagon were visible. They were all ranging from young adult to middle-aged, all visibly fit and intimidating in their various ways. At least two of them had their faces hidden with masks.

"I cannot begin to explain," said the man, his voice, while not at all shouting, carrying well over the hushed crowd, "how difficult it was to attain this precious cargo I have in my care. It was owned by several others over the past decade, and now for the past year, in the turn of the twelfth year since the disappearance of the Seven Deadly Sins, has belonged to me."

The man was around his thirties, with light brown hair and goatee, athletic in build, and dressed well, but not ostentatious. Armored grey gauntlets and boots sported a strange design along their sides. Most present had never seen him before.

"'We want to see the body', you say?" the man asked, a hand cupped to his ear as if answering an unsaid question. "Well, of course! You don't want to hear me prattle, we all know what you're here for. Very well. Take a look for yourself." He stepped down from the wagon onto a box beside it, and nodded at one of the men.

This was the largest of the guards, bringing the son of a former Great Holy Knight to mind, and one of the two wearing a mask. He firmly grasped the cover before pulling it away, revealing an open coffin behind bars that held within the body of what at first seemed like a very short, well-built young man with blond hair.

A wave of murmurs and awe arose from the crowd, and the tall man in red accidentally cut himself with his knife in shock. But he didn't even notice, having felt absolutely no pain at all.

"Cap'n..." he murmured, his voice choked with emotion.

To keep the body within visible, the coffin was tilted in such a way that anyone looking at the coffin from the right direction could see everything. The body was extremely well-preserved, if preserved at all, without any visible sign of decay or internal rotting, and wasn't even adorned with clothes. In all respects, the young man looked only to be sleeping.

"Yes, this _is_ the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, I assure you all. For any here who never saw the man during his living years and recall wanted posters of an older-looking fellow by this name, hear me now when I say that was all misleading by mistake! Can you believe it when I say that the man from that poster was no other than..."

The man's voice slowly faded into a practically non-existent background as several key figures moved into play.

Atop the facsimile of the district, bridge-like as it was, the grey-cloaked figure stood with his hands outstretched, revealing twin bows of purple energy emitting from his hands. The bows were tilted down towards the hundreds of people below, at the ready for the signal.

"—and see here, the symbol of the Dragon upon the man's arm...!"

The young woman crouched several yards away, her green gauntlet-covered hands just inches from striking the ground.

"What can you use this magnificent display piece for? Well, that's up to you. To be honest, the body is in incredible condition...and heals from _all_ wounds. Let me show you..."

Finally, scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously, a tongue lolled out from between fanged teeth, and the red figure reached out with clenched, greedy fingers.

 _"Hunter...Festival."_

Suddenly, all those present around the wagon felt an overwhelming lot of their strength sapped away. As they lowered to the ground on hands, knees, or simply keeled over, someone shouted out, "Someone's sabotaging the auction!"

Seconds after the words rang out, a pillar of rock burst from the ground where the wagon stood. All the armed guards, now useless with their energy gone, and the auctioneer were thrown to into the air, but only high enough to be flung away. The pillar itself grew immensely tall, and upon a flat surface shaped like a star, the wagon was thrown towards the rooftops.

In the same second the words rang out, hundreds of arrows made of purple energy rained from the heavens and upon the people of Hell Hole. _Rewrite Light_. Only two people were spared: the red-clad man, who used inhuman power to jump up to the wagon, and the young woman who did the same to reach the wagon from the other side; she was interestingly spared from Hunter Festival...

The wagon's cage suddenly broke from what appeared to be a swipe of energy, and as the coffin just began to hit the roof, the body within disappeared. Reappearing atop the district, the red-cloaked figure held the small body in his arms.

"Ban! Gowther!"

The woman landed before him just as the smaller grey figure came to his side. Her hood had been slightly pulled back, revealing a familiar young face with tears in large, violet eyes. "It is you guys..." she whispered, approaching them without hesitation. "It _is_ you...!"

She wrapped her arms around them both, taking them by surprise. But not too much. Gowther returned the hug with a smile, whereas Ban simply smiled at his companions.

"Good to see you, too, Diane," Gowther greeted amiably.

She pulled away, smiling at him, but the happiness faded to immediate sadness. All at once, three sets of eyes looked upon the still form of their captain in Ban's arms.

Wordlessly, Gowther removed his cloak to cover the naked body, and Diane's tears flowed freely down her face as she gently combed her fingers through the short blond locks. Ban's grasp on his captain tightened, his teeth gritting with emotion.

"I advise we return to our wagon," the Goat Sin softly reminded.

Diane wiped her tears, nodding. "I'll follow."

The three Sins took off, jumping atop the district's construct. Their speed was with purpose, and both Diane and Gowther found themselves hovering protectively around Ban and the precious carry in his arms.

With their inhuman speed, it wasn't long before they found themselves back at the first district, where they unanimously decided to forgo Bellford entirely and jumped the gate to the plains below. From their distance, Gowther could just make out their wagon traveling slowly on the rolling hills, just past the immediate view of the gate. He pointed to it, and they followed his lead.

-:ThFLTh:-

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts, staring blankly at the space between the seat and the horses, when there was a soft _thunk_ from behind. She brought the wagon to a stop, turning around. "Hello...?"

From above the wagon, Diane's face appeared, tears threatening to spill again. "Elizabeth!" she cried, throwing herself at her friend.

The visible blue eye went alight with surprise. "Diane...!" She caught the sturdier young woman, but they fell over from the force and held tightly onto one another on the grass, crying in unison.

Behind the slowing wagon, Gowther cracked a small smile, opening the doors to allow Ban to place their captain's body inside. The taller form then climbed inside, and he moved to the side of the wagon to watch the women reunite.

They stayed there, on the grass, sobbing about how long it had been and how scared they were, the horrible things they dealt with, and then, of course, of Meliodas. Upon the reminder, Diane popped upright and helped Elizabeth stand.

"But we found him, Elizabeth!" she said through her tears, holding her friend's hand and bringing her to the back of the wagon. "We got him back!"

Though the lantern wasn't yet lit, the moon served as an eternal nightlight, casting just enough moonlight that the inside of the wagon was mostly visible. Ban sat nearer to the far right wall, hunched over and head lowered, and the small body inside was brought to light.

Upon seeing him, Elizabeth froze. His face was boyish, aloof even in slumber, and as ageless as she remembered. Shutting her eyes, her hands came up to cover her mouth as she trembled. She then took some steps forward before slowly climbing inside of the wagon, took a moment to stare, and then gently laid herself across his chest.

"Meliodas..." she whispered softly, voice choked with sadness and yearning.

At the side, Ban's hands clenched tightly upon his thigh before he turned and slipped out of the wagon. Wordlessly, he climbed atop it and laid on his back.

Diane was wiping her tears, but they kept spilling out. Beside her, Gowther gently placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I will drive for the night," was all he said.

Nodding, she gave a thankful smile before hugging him again. As he moved around to the driver's seat, she climbed in with Elizabeth and closed the doors behind her.

Before long, the wagon was moving again, but its destination was unknown. Anywhere but Bellford. A somber, painful silence overtook the wagon's passengers that was only amplified by the intermittent, soft sounds of mourning.


	15. Arbiter Elegantiae – Scripture V

Dark clouds rolled in the heavens as it neared morning, bringing with them the threat of rain. The horses weren't bothered very much, grazing in the plain not far from the wagon parked beneath the shade of a large tree. The Sin of Greed was lying in the tree branches, and upon the driver's seat, the slighter figure of the Sin of Lust stared out into the grassland, unblinking and unmoved.

After leaving Bellford, he drove the wagon for four hours before coming to a stop. He sensed his companions' desire to get as far away from the corruption of the district-town, so he came to the conclusion that as long as they could no longer see it on the horizon, they would be more comfortable.

So there, under the tree, they stayed for the night.

The sun began to peak over the horizon, an obscured orange in the darkened clouds, when Ban finally moved in the tree. He jumped down to the side of the wagon, catching Gowther's attention.

"Good morning, Ban," he said softly, though courteously. He watched the immortal as he approached the driver's side so they could converse face-to-face. "What is the plan for the day?"

The Fox Sin's expression was entirely unreadable. "...We should probably find a safe place where we can find out what's happened to the Cap'n. He's not dead..." he said, muttering the last bit darkly while moving back to the wagon's side towards the doors.

Gowther said nothing, but nodded in silent agreement even though his companion didn't see it. He then looked forward once more, listening when Ban knocked on the wagon doors.

There wasn't a reply, prompting Ban to slowly open the doors to peek inside. Both women were still sleeping, their covered figures on either side of Meliodas' still body, who was also covered with a blanket and positioned on his back. If not for the lack of movement indicating breathing, with his eyes closed, one could think he was merely asleep.

Ban stared for a moment, staring indiscernibly at the still form, before slowly closing the doors. His head lowered, as did his hands from the door handles. He would wait until Elizabeth and Diane woke up, then. He could do that.

-:ThFLTh:-

As the hours slowly passed, movement within the wagon reached the sensitive ears of the two men outside. They let their companions ready themselves without rush, patient with both consideration and their own distracting thoughts. So distracted they were, they hardly noticed when Diane opened one of the wagon's doors and exited. Ban was the first to pay her any mind, glancing back to meet her gaze from his position on the grass.

"Good morning," she softly greeted as she approached. Her vibrant violet eyes from his memories, hazy as they were, were weary and distant. It was evident to him that she had been crying the night before.

"...'Morning," he responded, just as softly and with a touch of apathetic lethargy.

From his place yet still upon the driver's seat, Gowther greeted, "Good morning, Diane. How are you?"

A resigned sigh was the initial response. Idly, she rubbed her arm, looking away from them. "...Despite everything, that was the best night's rest I've had in a while," she softly admitted. "...The past years have been hard, you know...?"

"You, too, huh..." Ban muttered to himself, turning to her on the grass. He rested a hand on his raised leg and asked, "When did you wake up after the war, then?"

She softly hummed, looking to the cloudy sky. "I awoke seven years ago. Out in the middle of nowhere...hidden from everything, not remembering anything. I had been alone until three years ago, when I traveled to Camelot and found Merlin and Escanor," she explained.

A small smile grew on the immortal's face at the news. "So, they're okay..."

"Sort of. Something's not right with Escanor, though..."

The smile melted away. "...How so?"

She finally looked back at him, her expression somber and weary. "We don't know. It's like what's happened to the Captain..." Long brown hair swayed as she shook her head. "Merlin found him first, much in the way we found the Captain. I wasn't with them very long, just enough to get my memories back and Merlin's help before setting off to see where everyone else was..."

He watched as her expression then changed as she looked away again, one he somehow knew the meaning of. She bit her lower lip, as if ashamed or saddened by something she should or could have done. King wore a similar expression, once...

Closing his eyes, Ban turned his head away, followed by his body, towards the direction of the plains.

"We should gather in Camelot, then, with the rest of our companions," Gowther voiced.

Diane nodded in agreement, a small smile upon her face. "Merlin should definitely look over the Captain."

"I was thinking that exactly." Gowther looked at his immortal companion. "Do you agree, Ban?" he asked.

Slowly, the immortal stood, still looking away from them. "Didn't I say it alreaaady?~ " he drawled. A scarlet eye turned on them. "We gotta get the Cap'n checked out. I'd trust no one else other than Merlin~ "

Nodding in agreement, Diane's expression slightly brightened, whereas Gowther merely gave a small smile. He was already gathering the horses.

"...How's Elizabeth?" the immortal then asked, beckoning towards the wagon.

Diane's expression withered, and she sighed, "...Well...you know..." From that, her companions indeed knew what she meant; the poor woman was beside herself. She then smiled a bit. "...But she told me she is fine with whatever we decide to do. She trusts we'll know best."

"No dawdling, then~ " Ban said, moving to the wagon before climbing atop it. "You still good with driving, Gowther?" he asked, moving aside as Diane also climbed up beside him.

Gowther reattached the horses to the wagon. "Absolutely," he said, a trill of determination in his voice. He moved to the side when he finished and climbed to the driver's seat, picking up the reins.

With a soft sound, the horses began in a steady trot, and the wagon rolled down the grasslands towards the last known human kingdom of Camelot.

-:ThFLTh: -

The ride to Camelot was steady and quiet, the wagon's passengers keeping their senses alert for any possible threats. From atop the wagon, Ban kept his gaze to the left and behind, as Diane kept her eyes to the right and behind. Gowther, of course, had his sights to the sky and the land before him. Ever since they passed Zhuhur Valley, the Sin of Lust had the most distant suspicion that they were being watched. Elizabeth likely noticed as well, as she was the first to point it out. But that was then, and now, the sensation of being watched still tingled in the far reaches of his senses.

In their own ways, Diane and Ban had some faint, nagging suspicion something wasn't right, as well.

Within the wagon, Elizabeth sat against the left wall, awake, and staring down at Meliodas' body. For some time now, she sat there, staring at him, as if hoping or wondering when he would awaken. Any moment, he would awaken, with his beautiful, large jade eyes shining with mischief and secrets. Or so she hoped.

She simply didn't have any strength to move. Not yet...

The wagon slightly bounced around, causing her to shift a bit. Her eyes fluttered, and she glanced at the blanket that covered his body. He was still nude, underneath. Maybe...the next town they entered...she could find some clothes for him. Yes, he needed clothing. It wasn't proper, going about with a nude man in the wagon...

Her gaze flickered to the side.

Soon, they would enter Camelot, the last stronghold human kingdom. By what she heard after so much time alone, Camelot had been rebuilt and fortified after its near-total destruction during the battle against the Ten Commandments. Ten years had passed. Surely, it had regained its former glory, by now.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the wagon coming to an abrupt halt. The moment it did, she sensed it, the presences that were nearing their location. A shiver went down her back at the realization it was likely Mortem...and another being like it.

Could they _please_ be on their way without coming upon some monstrosity?

Seconds after this thought, to no surprise, the horses squealed before taking off, causing the interior of the wagon to jolt around from their abrupt movement.

"Elizabeth!" Gowther called from the driver's seat. "Stay inside!"

Gasping, she moved closer to Meliodas' body, just as she heard pained groans from above the wagon.

"Ban!" Diane exclaimed. "Are you...?! What...the..."

Something shifted with a thud. "Get back...!" Ban ordered.

The presences were nearly upon them, causing Elizabeth to shut her eyes. It was Mortem, alright. The dreaded sensation building up within her...The creature was worth its epithet. She pressed herself closer to Meliodas' body and hovered protectively over him, cradling his head to her chest. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Somehow, someway. Whatever 'it' was, it would not happen to him.

-:ThFLTh:-

Outside, Gowther drove the wagon further away while Ban and Diane stood on the grass between the wagon and the two creatures nearing them in the sky. Diane stood in a battle-ready stance, but her glances warred between them and her companion, who wasn't looking too good.

Ban was standing, but barely, his skin deathly pale and black veins showing from underneath his skin. His breathing was labored, heavy and strained, but he didn't falter, taking Courchouse from out of its bag.

"Ban," Diane began, quickly glancing at him, "are you gonna be okay?"

"No," Ban replied too easily, shaking his head while closing an eye that was turning black.

Diane looked concerned, but focused her attention back to the sky.

As before, Mortem appeared wrath-like, with the cloak-like wisps and tendrils floating about its hidden body. Beside it, another small humanoid with greyish-blue cloth around their lower half and draping over their arms looked down at them with large grey eyes. Unlike Mortem, however, it appeared healthier, with marble-like skin and an average, childlike body without a distinct gender.

Mortem focused immediately on Ban. "...You...are still... _alive_ ," it hissed, the sound echoing and irritating, causing both Ban and Diane to wince. "That...will be rectified."

The marble-skinned creature eyed both Sins. "...Judgement is due," they said, their likewise childish voice ringing clearly in the air. It pointed to Diane. "You, first."

"What do you want?" she asked it, unsure if she should attack or not. An innate sense was telling her not to just jump into a fight with these creatures.

"You are Other," it said simply, "and your Otherness is wrong...Perhaps. Sibling, I shall take on the woman. You can continue with your meal." It glanced at Mortem.

Balking, Diane's head snapped at Ban, who was already lowering to one knee from overexertion. _Meal?!_ Is that what was going on, the thing was _eating_ him?! She growled and clenched her hands out at her side, causing the earth to gather before surrounding the two creatures in the sky, encasing them in layers of rock. She clenched her hands together, which caused the encasement to thicken and harden, before sending the encasement flying with a pillar of rock that erupted from the ground.

Immediately, Ban gasped for air, collapsing, and began to spit up a thick black substance onto the ground. When it touched the grass, the greenery wilted and died in a millisecond. Diane lifted him up onto her back without hesitation, and then ran towards the wagon where Gowther stood with his bows at the ready.

...Wait...

The following shudder that passed through her was all the answer she needed. They were back.

Gowther was already shooting several arrows by the time she neared in record speed. She lowered Ban to the ground, resting him against the wagon. "Stay here," she ordered, then turned around, knocking her fists together. "I got this, Gowther," she said to the Sin of Lust.

No one fucked with her friends and got away with it.

The horses were losing their minds, so she figured to distract the creatures by running further away, all the while tossing boulders at them to get their attention. Judgement frowned in irritation while dodging, but Mortem did not budge, taking on the hits that merely crumbled the second the rock touched their wisps. It then paused, eyes widening, before lowering to the ground with angry hisses, glaring towards the wagon.

Without even looking, Diane figured Ban was using his Physical Hunt ability. She clasped her hands together and pressed her knuckles to the ground, watching as the dirt became softer, almost mud-like. Mortem's eyes widened, and it tried to fly away, but it wasn't strong enough. Instead of helping their supposed sibling, the other creature approached her at high-speed. She raised her hands just in time to grab its hands, and she skid back from the force.

Grey eyes glared openly at her, and it growled, "What are you? You aren't human."

"Huh! Is that obvious?" she retorted, and then planted her feet on the ground before grabbing the marble wrists and then throwing it over her head. It recovered in time to hold itself up, upside-down, only to throw her instead.

She didn't go very far, just over it, in fact, before her skin became metal and she plowed into it with her knees.

It cried out, and further away, Mortem was lifting itself out of the mud. "Acumen!" it shouted, and then it snarled, looking towards Ban.

At the wagon, Gowther lowered his hands in alarm when Ban suddenly made a choking sound, throwing his head back against the wagon's side. His eyes were pitch black, like Mortem's, and...something else about him changed. Gowther's head slightly turned away, though his eyes remained on his companion.

...That wasn't good.

* * *

 **A/N:** Scripture V.

 _~What do you know about Death?~_

Chapter title is a Latin phrase that translates to "judge of taste". Guess if it's meant to be literal for this chapter or not?

...So. This is the status of this story. It's probably going to be left incomplete. It's not really going anywhere and it's not as if anyone is really interested, so I'm going to let it rest. I'll work on it in my spare time and upload when I can, but until then, this is my last chapter. I really love this story, so I'm not abandoning it forever...I'm just leaving it, for now...

How long "for now" is...I have no idea...

Anyway. That's that. Until then, I'll be updating the chapters, since there are plenty of errors (ha ha) throughout...

Bye-bye~...


End file.
